Their Union
by PrplButrfly745
Summary: What happens when two people who hate eachother are stuck togehter for a while? Will they end up killing eachother or will reality take a surprising twist? Will they overcome their obstcales or run away from them? A special thanks to my reviewers!read!
1. I Don't Want Your Help

A/N  
  
This is my first Dragon Ball Z fic so read and review and tell me what you think. Make sure to tell me you would like to see in future chapters. You  
guys should have input in the story. Anyway, read and review!  
  
"Woman!" shouted Vegeta from his bed.  
  
"Y...(breath)...yes?" stuttered Bulma as she hurriedly ran into his room.  
  
Vegeta had hurt himself very badly one day in the gravity room. This was surely the most immense pain he had ever been in. Bulma had agreed to take care of him until he felt better as long as he was sure to be more careful next time.  
  
"I'm hungry." He stated.  
  
"When are you not hungry?" she said mostly to herself.  
  
"When I am eating." He said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question." Said Bulma as she raised from beside him to go to the kitchen and find him something to eat.  
  
All he ever did was groan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here." she said as she entered with a huge tray filled with scrumptious, lean ham, nice rice, some broccoli, a bowl of steaming, hot soup and a nice big cup of juice for his highness.  
  
As if examining the tray, he sat up and just stared at the food in front of him.  
  
"What?" asked Bulma noticing his look.  
  
"I can't feed my self with two un-healed arms." Said Vegeta as if it bothered him to have to explain things to her.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and sat down next to him ready to feed him.  
  
"Blow it." He said, as she was about to shove a spoonful of the burning hot soup into his mouth. She was hoping he wouldn't notice until it was in his mouth and he began screaming out in agony. But, he did.  
  
'Kami! This man is intolerable! How can anyone stand to be around him? I can't wait until he's healed and training again. That way, I never see him. Unless we are eating.' Thought Bulma.  
  
She laughed out loud to herself forgetting where she was. Vegeta gave her a puzzled look as he waited for his next spoonful of food.  
  
He saw her reach for the small, green piece of food when he suddenly said, "I am not eating that mini tree."  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta. It's just broccoli. It can't hurt. It's good for you."  
  
"You eat it then."  
  
"Fine." She said as she stuffed a nice big piece of broccoli into her mouth licking her strawberry lips and smiling with delight at the look on Vegeta's face.  
  
She returned to feeding the arrogant prince once in a while stuffing a piece of broccoli into her mouth.  
  
"There we go. All done." Said Bulma as she got up to put the tray and plates, bowl and cup into the sink. Once she was done, as she was walking down the hallway into her room, she heard loud groans coming from Vegeta's room.  
  
"Oh!" he said as he tumbled around on the floor.  
  
He had tried to get off the bed but his right leg got caught in the sheets as he hit the cold, hard floor with a 'bang'. He had landed directly on his left arm and was now screaming out in agony as he unsuccessfully tried to untangle himself from his recent state.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but muffle a laugh as she ran over to give Vegeta a helping hand.  
  
"Get off me woman! I don't need help from you or anyone else on this Kami- forsaken planet!" he said while muttering incoherently (un-audible) under his breath.  
  
"You know what Vegeta, I am happy you are like this. You deserve it. You and your low-down, rejected, tortured, weak saijyn self. You don't deserve my help you worthless monkey piece of shit! And don't give me tat crap about you being the prince in Vegeta-sai because incase you haven't noticed, it was destroyed a long time ago. That is NOT something YOU AND YOUR ARROGANT ASS should be proud of! No wonder you couldn't achieve super- saijyn! Goku did because he had a heart and because he had a reason to fight. He was fighting for the people he loved. You on the other hand, have nothing to fight for but yourself and let me just say, that isn't much of a reason to fight. Now get your filthy ass off the floor!" yelled Bulma as she furiously exited the room slamming the big, wooden door on her way out.  
  
'Never have I been so insulted! How dare that weak human speak to me in that way? I am royalty and deserve to be treated as so whether my planet still exists or not! And Kakoratt's emotions aren't what helped him to achieve super-saijyn. It was... It was... oh who gives a damn anyway? I will achieve super-saijyn and when I do, I'll blow the asses off him and Bulma. Then, we'll see who's the monkey.' Thought Vegeta as he slowly raised him self and walked over to the door only to see ChiChi standing at Bulma's door. 'Great. Another loud-mouthed bitch to deal with.' He turned, shut the door and laid on his bed quickly drifting out into a dreamless sleep.  
  
'Who in Kami's name does he think he is? He seems to be forgetting this is my house. I don't have to let him stay here. But I do out of the kindness of my heart and this is how he repays me? Why I'd like to strangle that little..'  
  
Bulma's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a knock came to her door. She walked over and opened it to see it was her best friend ChiChi.  
  
"Hey B!" shouted ChiChi as she through her arms around her friend in a big hug.  
  
Not responding at all, Bulma pulled herself from ChiChi's grasp and placed herself on her bed. "Hey." She said non-enthusiastically.  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" said ChiChi looking concerned.  
  
"Everything." 


	2. Vegeta's Dream

Thanks to my reviewers  
  
And just so you know:  
  
'...' is a thought. Incase you guys thought it was a conversation or something. (  
  
Here's what you asked for:  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 2 The Dream  
  
Bulma spent the next three hours complaining to her friend, Chichi how awful Vegeta had been to her the last couple of days and how much she hated it.  
  
"Oh Chichi. I just can't take it anymore." Whined Bulma.  
  
"It's okay. If I had to live with a stuck-up, no-good, selfish wannabe prince like that, I'd go crazy too." Said Chichi as she gave Bulma a comforting hug.  
  
"I'm just so miserable. I mean I know that it's ridiculous but I think he IS good deep down. If he wasn't he would have killed me a LONG time ago."  
  
"Hmm...." Said Chichi thinking about what her friend just said. 'He does put up with a lot from her. He wouldn't take that from anyone else (including me). And he does seem to be able to withstand her presence although he would snap anyone else's head if they stayed within his presence for more than five minutes. Maybe he likes her! Why else would he treat her the way he does? And she does seem to be rather fond of him since she does allow hi to stay with her even AFTER all the crap he puts her through.' Thought Chichi to herself.  
  
"(sigh) Maybe I should just give it up. He'll never change."  
  
"Since when do YOU give up on ANYTHING?????????" shouted Chichi astounded by her friend's statement.  
  
"Oh whatever Chi. I'll never get through to him no matter how hard I try."  
  
*******  
  
"Woman!" bellowed Vegeta from his room.  
  
Jumping from her room, Bulma flew over to Vegeta (not literally).  
  
"Kami Vegeta what's wrong with you! Don't scream like that I am in the room right next to you!"  
  
"(Humph)"  
  
"Well? What do you want"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Let me guess...hungry?"  
  
"Whatever. I want..."  
  
"Oh shut it Vegeta. You get what I give you and that's that."  
  
"Who do you think you are? I am..."  
  
"...The king of Vegetasai and the supreme ruler over you. I deserve the utmost respect from you you filthy excuse for a human." Said Bulma in a voice mocking Vegeta's.  
  
Noticing Vegeta's annoyed glare, Bulma began to speak.  
  
"You give me that SAME speech like every ten minutes. Get over yourself. Now you're eating chicken, rice, croissants, and..."  
  
"I want some more soup." Said Vegeta in a very UN-Vegeta like tone.  
  
Noticing his attitude change Bulma smiled slightly to herself. She could never stay mad at him for long.  
  
"Sure Vegeta. But only this once okay? I am not going to be making special meals for you often alright?"  
  
Vegeta rolled over in bed as if he didn't even know she was there.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Bulma turned and left the room to get Vegeta's food.  
  
'Typical" she thought. 'Oh damn. What does he want to drink? I better ask him or else I end up listening to him complaining about it.'  
  
Just as she entered his room, she saw him blasting mini ki-balls out the window at a couple of rabbits that were huddled by his window while hoisting (holding it up) on the dresser right next to him.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Spinning around almost instantly, Vegeta saw Bulma standing at the door looking furious.  
  
"I thought you were hurt. I worked my ass off to help you and take care of you when you weren't even hurt in the first place!"  
  
"That's not true. I WAS hurt and still am. I am not well enough to train yet but I am strong enough to shoot mini ki balls. What do you think I am, a human?! I would never stoop so low as to lie. It's a waste of imagination. Lying just causes bigger problems."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ugh. Get out." said Vegeta almost inaudibly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Get out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is my room and I don't want YOU in it."  
  
"Vegeta I'm sorry. I thought..."  
  
"That's exactly your problem. You think to damn much. Now get out"  
  
Knowing she couldn't change Vegeta's mind, Bulma turned to go prepare his food. 'Boy. I didn't mean to get him all mad like that. I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I mean the ki blasts WERE small enough to fit in my palm. That MUST mean he is still weak. Oh well. Maybe some food will cheer him up.'  
  
*********  
  
(KNOCK...KNOCK)  
  
"Vegeta? It's me, Bulma. I brought you you're food."  
  
Not hearing any sound coming from his room, Bulma quietly creaked open the door and creeped over to the bed. Vegeta was asleep.  
  
'Oh...He looks so peaceful. He's not scowling or yelling. He's actually kinda cute.'  
************  
Meanwhile, in Vegeta's dream....  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
A colorful field of red roses surrounded Vegeta (in his dream). As he looked around, he noticed the body of a girl at the edge of a cliff. It seemed lifeless. Vegeta slowly crept his way over to the girl and turned her over. It was Bulma. Suddenly, Vegeta felt a wet liquid fall from his eyes.  
  
'What the..."  
  
"Vegeta...son."  
  
Turning around, Vegeta saw his father standing over him with a bloody dagger in his right hand.  
  
"What..." stuttered Vegeta  
  
"She wasn't right for you. You couldn't marry her. I couldn't allow you to. The prophecy states that a blue-haired angel will be reincarnated and will marry a very wise man thus creating the most powerful bond known to man or Gods. Then, they will create the strongest heir in the universe and form the greatest kingdom to ever exist. I WON'T allow that to happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Suddenly, he jammed the knife directly into his son's heart.  
  
"If I can't have her, no one will."  
  
A/N  
  
I hope it was long enough. I'm kinda at a writer's block. Read, review, and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it. 


	3. Bulma's Dream

A/N  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. I am glad you enjoyed the story. Here's your next chapter:  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Ah!" yelled Vegeta as he rose from his bed un-noticingly knocking over Bulma and the tray of food. Never in his life had he experienced something so horrible as having his own father puncture his heart with the dagger of Algernon (although it is just a dream. the legend of the dagger of algernon will be told in a later chapter)  
  
"Oomph!" yelped Bulma as the tray of soup landed on her.  
  
Looking over the edge of his bed, Vegeta saw Bulma sitting on her lap with a tray of food all over her. 'Hmm. She even brought spaghetti.' Thought Vegeta as he noticed the noodles on her head.  
  
"Arghhh! This is a new outfit!" she said trying to stand but slipping in the puddle of soup below her.  
  
Vegeta began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up! This is not funny" she whined as if she were a little kid. (She was good at it)  
  
"Oh shut up onna. Your father can buy you a new one."  
  
Seemingly accepting his response, Bulma rose up to go fetch the maid. As soon as she shut his door behind him, she heard him burst into a fit of evil laughter.  
  
The maid walked in the room about five minutes later to clean the mess. The truth was, she was scared to death of the lethal saiyin. She cleaned up the mess quickly and was done within three minutes.  
  
About ten minutes later Bulma returned with a brand new tray of food. She sat down on the bed to feed him when he suddenly said, "I can feed myself now."  
  
She seemed to sit a ponder for a moment before saying, "Even if you can, you really should try to give them a break. You've been killing of our birds for birds all morning (it was now noon). Your arms need a rest."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not a baby or some weakling human. I can handle myself."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She placed the tray on his lap and turned to exit the room. She had opened the door when she suddenly closed it and went to sit on his bed. Noticing that she hadn't left, he swallowed the enormous amount of soup in his mouth and turned to face her.  
  
"What do you want women? I told you to leave. You know perfectly well where the exit is. Use it."  
  
"I was just wondering, what was your dream about. I was watching you and it seemed like something was scaring you although you barely showed it."  
  
"I am not afraid of anything onna."  
  
"Okay. But you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"I don't have to. Nor do I want to."  
  
"Alright." She said. ' He'll come when he's ready.'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Later that night, as Bulma was sleeping  
(Her dream)  
  
"Umm... Vegeta. What are you doing with that knife?" she asked seeing him advance slowly towards her.  
  
"I am not Vegeta." Said a husky voice.  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I am his father."  
  
"O-o-okay. Then umm...K-king...what are you doing with that kn-kn-knife?" she asked fearfully backing up.  
  
"This knife?"  
  
"Um-hm.." She was now on a cliff with no where to run. She was trapped.  
  
"This knife is to..." (slash) "Kill you with."  
  
(After death)  
  
'What? Where am I? Vegeta where are you? Vegeta help me! Vegeta...!'  
  
(end of dream)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Ah!" shouted Bulma waking up in a cold sweat.  
  
' What's up with all my nightmares?' She had been having them straight for the past 5 weeks and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.  
  
A/N  
  
I'm not sure where to go from here so... 


	4. The Ride

A/N Here's more:  
  
It was the next morning at breakfast....  
  
"You know what kids...Me and your father have some fabulous news. We are going on a trip. We are going to the Bahamas for two months."  
  
"Woohoo." Said Vegeta sarcastically. He had learned that word from onna.  
  
"Oh no honey. Sorry. Just Sugar and I (that's what she called her husband. He called her honey) are going. And we also had an idea. Sugar won't be around to fix your bots and I won't be around to make your feasts (considering how much he ate). So...how about you two move into the guesthouse? It has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a lab, a gravity room, a living room, a dining room..."  
  
"No." stated Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah ma. I could never put up with him."  
  
"And you think I could put up with your incessant ranting and raving?"  
  
"Kids!" yelled Mr. Briefs.  
  
"Fine. But if I kill her it's not my fault." Said Vegeta  
  
"Yeah. And if you come back to see him sliced up like chopped liver or pork chops, it's not my fault." added Bulma  
  
"I'd like to see you try onna."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Kids!"  
  
"What?!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"The house will be locked. Bulma, you won't be able to get in with your DNA code this time. Vegeta, it is immune to you. You two are going to get along whether you like it or not. Now go. Now."  
  
They both hesitantly headed for their rooms knowing they couldn't get out of it. Then, Mrs. Briefs called out, "Children. Your things are already in your rooms."  
  
Bulma suddenly turned to her mother and asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because you two are going to get along. Your father and I want to make sure of that. You will get along no matter what. Now go."  
  
"You know I can easily blast your head off." Said Vegeta to Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Then where would you stay?' asked Mrs. Briefs when she realized he was trying to scare his way out of it. "Now go." She said pointing to the screen door.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta reluctantly walked towards their new house. The guesthouse was all the way on the other side of the property and was probably about a 4-hour walk.  
  
"Open this." said Bulma handing Vegeta a capsule."  
  
"What is it?" he said examining it.  
  
"Ugh." She walked over to him and opened the capsule. Out popped a transporter for one.  
  
"Ok."  
  
He was about to press go when she suddenly called out, "Wait! You can't leave me here!"  
  
"You don't have one?"  
  
"No. I only have one."  
  
"Well I'll send it back."  
  
"It only transports if someone is in it."  
  
"Then walk."  
  
"Why don't you."  
  
"...Fine come in." he said. He had no other choice. He knew if he didn't be nice, his life would turn into a living hell for the next two months or atleast worse then it already was.  
  
She couldn't fit. The machine was fit for one. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body pulling her close. She was about to ask why when she heard the door close. He just wanted her to fit. The truth was, she was enjoying it. She liked how their bodies melded together as if they were made for each other.  
  
The ride was about an hour but atleast it was shorter than the normal four hours. This was just the proto-type anyway. The real one would go faster.  
  
She suddenly began to feel something big against her leg. She looked down. It was Vegeta. It seemed their closeness was turning him on! She was actually a little turned on herself. Bulma slowly tried to move to the side only to feel it rubbing against her leg as she turned. She had nowhere to go. She was trapped. Vegeta was trying to ignore the feeling he was having. 'What is wrong with me? Of all the times I have a spontaneous erection I had to get one now?'  
  
"Uh. Vegeta..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Look...I know you probably hate this and you think living with me will be horrible but...I promise I'll try not to bug you okay?" she said looking up.  
  
"K."  
  
Suddenly, the transporter began to rumble. They were half an hour away. The rumbling was causing Vegeta to rub against Bulma. He couldn't hold himself still. Unconsciously, Bulma began to rock with him. He noticed although she didn't. He wanted to see how far she would go. He began leaning forward as he rocked so that his engorged member was rubbing against hers. She slowly rocked up and down giving him easy access. 'How can someone so pure, be so naughty?' he thought. Then, they were five minutes away and the thing flipped. They were now on top of each other (Vegeta on top). She had her eyes closed. He began to grind her. She let out a nearly in-audible moan but his saiyin ears caught it with ease.  
  
Suddenly, the transporter flipped up right and they were standing up right. They exited and walked into the guesthouse. Bulma had never been in it before. I was big. She walked to the room to see that they were joined. A clear curtain separated it.  
  
This was not good. 


	5. The Kidnapping

A/N  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. I appreciate the input. As a reward, here's the next chapter!  
  
"I am not sleeping in here." Stated Bulma as she saw their room.  
  
"Afraid?" asked the Saiyin No ouji.  
  
"I just don't wanna share a room with a deadly saiyin." She declared  
  
"I won't hurt you." He said with his permanent smirk. Bulma couldn't remember the last time she had seen him without that smirk.  
  
"You have made it clear in the past that you would."  
  
"Since when do you pay attention to what I say. Do you ever listen to me?"  
  
"Just because I act like I don't care doesn't mean that really don't. I do listen to the things you say."  
  
"Hmm" was all he said as he began unpacking.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Unpacking." He stated  
  
"Who says you get that room?"  
  
"It's the same room Onna."  
  
"Well why do you get that half?"  
  
"Because it is bigger and I need more room than you do."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Whatever Vegeta. Just don't bother me."  
  
By the time these two had finished packing and becoming a custom to their new home, it was 11:00 PM. Vegeta began to get undressed. Bulma turned and saw him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" she yelled.  
  
"What does it look like I am doing?"  
  
"Go to the bathroom!"  
  
"You just took a shower in there. You're filthy scent is all over. I can't handle any more of your horrific stench. Besides, this is partially my room so I may do as I please. Now are you finished staring?"  
  
Bulma suddenly snapped out of her trance. She didn't realize what she was doing but she found the sight of his perfect (and I mean PERFECT) body enchanting.  
  
"Whatever. Just warn me next time okay?" she asked as she slowly sank into her bed. He just let out a small noise that she took as him agreeing. "Just don't make any sudden movements in the middle of the night if you want to live the next day."  
  
"OH. Is Vegeta actually being nice?"  
  
"Fine. Then I'll kill you on the spot. You're choice."  
  
"If you know it's me then don't shoot."  
  
"If it's the middle of the night then I can't tell who it is and I'll shoot."  
  
"Can't you sense ki signatures or something like that?"  
  
"Please. Every human on this planet's ki is small I can hardly sense it."  
  
"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Then wake me up."  
  
"How can I? If I move you'll blast my head off!"  
  
"Whisper."  
  
"How will you hear my if you're sleeping? I mean when my mom tries to wake you up it never works cause you can't-  
  
"I will hear you okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, they both fell asleep unaware of the danger they were both in.  
  
A/N  
There is an evil demon lord named Luke who has been sneaking into Bulma's room every night and watching her sleep. He was actually in love with her. Now that she was out of the safe and secure home and was trapped with a homicidal saiyin who supposedly couldn't care less about her. He actually planned to kidnap her tonight.  
  
(He was now I her room)  
  
Luke walked stealthily over to her bed and sat next to her. He swept one of her loose aqua tendrils behind her ear. How he relished the feel of her skin against his. He had been sneaking into her room every night for about two months now waiting for the right moment to make his move. Right now seemed like the prefect opportunity. He slowly gathered her up in his arms loving it when she adjusted herself and curled up against him. Then with a low pop he disappeared back into his realm.  
  
Vegeta awoke and was ready to blast the ki when he remembered where he was. He was ready to lay back down when he suddenly realized, something was missing. He looked around the room and laid eyes on Bulma's bed. She was gone! He shot up from his bed and flew straight for capsule corp.  
  
'Crap. This is all my fault' 


	6. You're New Home

(A/N(  
  
I understand that some of you are confused on where I am going with this story. I have a great idea I am just trying to work my way up to it. If you have any specific questions, email me at BbyChickAOL.com or ask in the reviews. Thanks. Anyway, On with the story!(  
  
"(Gasp)" 'Where am I ? ... And why does my head hurt so much ?' wondered Bulma as she placed a quivering hand against her pounding skull. She had woken up in a strange bed. It was very comfortable. It had black and red sheets and was a canopy. She looked around and noticed the scenery. The walls were a light shade or red and all the furniture was black (except for the mirror). The carpeting was red. The windows were covered in sheer, black, silk curtains. Suddenly, the door creaked open. Bulma pretended to be asleep. The figure sat down next to her on the bed as if watching her.  
  
"You're home." He all but whispered. "You'll never have to return to that heartless saiyin. He was softly stroking her aqua blue curls as he admired her. He did like her body but that isn't the only reason he loved her. He liked her fiery spirit, charisma, confidence, and out spoken attitude. He didn't know why but he felt different around her. He felt almost...kind. It was unusual for him but he enjoyed it none the less.  
  
Just then, Cornelia (Bulma's new personal maid), came walking through the door. She wore a plain plaid dress that fell to her ankles. She had her hair in a tight bun behind her hair. She was about 50 years old and had blond-gray hair to go along with her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Sir. Wold you like me to wake her up now?" she asked timidly.  
  
He didn't answer but instead turned back to Bulma. He shook her slightly and was pleased when her eyes opened slowly. She was a great actress.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked startled.  
  
"You're new home."  
  
"This is not my new home. Do you know who I am? I am Bulma Marie Briefs of Capsule Corporation. I demand to be returned home this instant." She declared.  
  
"I...I...can't. I've waited too long to lose you now. You'll get used to it... and me. I love you Bulma and you will stay with me."  
  
Bulma was rendered speechless at his burst of affection. At first sight, he didn't seem like the emotional type. He was almost as built as Vegeta and was slightly taller than her. He had coal-black eyes and black hair to match. He wore a black robe with a red tie-around. He seemed...mean. He worked as a demon under-lord. His master, The king of Vegetasai (I told you the king was in here. Just give me time).  
  
"I must go. Cornelia, attend to her every whim. She must be happy here. She will be happy here." With that said, he turned and exited the room.  
  
Cornelia crept over to the closet to select and outfit for the future Queen (although Bulma didn't know it yet). She pulled out a thigh-long black dress with a very low-neck line. She also pulled out a pair of black, 3- inch Minolo Blonachs (yes. They have taste in fashion as well).  
  
"Where am I ?" asked Bulma as she grabbed the clothing from Cornelia.  
  
"We are in Lusciousai"  
  
"Lusciousai? How can this place be luscious?"  
  
"The master never used to be like this. It all started when y... never mind."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I mustn't. I can't" She then turned and left Bulma to ponder her thoughts.  
  
After she had dressed, she laid quietly on her bed. She really missed her friends and family but most of all, she missed Vegeta. She figured she just wanted someone to argue with.  
  
'Knock'  
  
"Enter"  
  
Luke slowly entered and stood by the door. "I was wondering if you were ready to attend the royal dinner?"  
  
"Royal dinner?"  
  
"Yes. You are to meet master Vegeta."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ignoring her, he walked over to where she was now standing and linked arms with hers. "Just act cool."  
  
As soon as they entered Bulma felt a heated gaze on her. She turned to see the man of her dreams (Vegeta's dad. Not her ideal man). Suddenly, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She gasped for air and in a second's notice, she passed out. Like caught her.  
  
"Bulma?" (  
  
A/N  
  
I am sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to stop at a really dramatic point and this was it. I hope everything is coming into focus for you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. ( 


	7. Someone Will Love You

A/N  
  
I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't put up the next chapter in such a long time. I really am! As an apology, I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Important:  
  
(Bulma had passed out when she and Luke arrived at the dinner party  
because she saw Vegeta's father. She was scared of him because in her  
dreams, he had killed her savagely without so much as a second  
thought. Her terror caused her heart and mind to go into overdrive and  
together, that was a deadly combination. Luckily, Luke's doctors and  
researchers were quick to find a cure. She was stable... just asleep.  
She woke up two days later...)  
  
Bulma awoke to the familiar feeling of a bed beneath her. She rose slightly wincing at the throbbing pain in her skull. She slowly opened her baby blue eyes to reveal a new room. The walls were covered from head to toe in pictures of her. On one side of the room, the entire wall was covered. On it was a painted mural of her sleeping. She was in a sheer deep blue nightgown. 'I own a nightgown like that!' Her bed sheets were lavender and so were her pillow covers. 'What is going on here?'  
  
"I hope you like it." Stated Cornelia as she returned from the bathroom to the sight of her up and staring at the mural on the wall.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Ah, my queen. All will be answered in good time."  
  
"I don't want to wait for 'good time'" she declared  
  
"Well how about some soup instead."  
  
Before Bulma could reply, Cornelia shoved nice, big, bowl of chicken noodle soup onto her lap and told her that according to orders from Luke, she had to eat it all.  
  
Once she was done, Cornelia exited her room silently leaving Bulma to herself for a while.  
  
'...(Sniff) ... I want to go home! I miss mommy's big smile, daddy's bear hugs, Vegeta's smirk... okay so I admit it he is cute. Wait, correction. He's hott! He's a god in human form. You could fry an egg on his ass... although I would want to do something else with it...(giggle). Wait a minute... ahh! I was just thinking about... about... Vegeta!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?"  
  
About half an hour later, once Bulma had calmed down (lol), she rose from her bed and headed over to the closet. In it she saw the entire thing was filled with black clothing. 'Boy. Someone's grieving.' she thought  
  
(Knock) (Knock)  
  
"Yes." Asked Bulma as she browsed through her clothing options.  
  
"May I enter Miss Bulma?" asked Luke.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Bulma. She figured if she ever wanted to get out of here, she ought to treat him with respect and kindness because for a kidnapper, he's quite nice.  
  
Luke slowly entered her room. He spotted her over by the closet dressed in the evening gown from the day before. She looked beautiful. Her dress was a nice silver color with a soft shimmer to it. It was skin-tight until it reached her tiny waist. From there down it flowed down silkily and ended about 2 inches above the floor. It showed of all the right curves but still left a lot to the imagination.  
  
"I presume you are feeling better?"  
  
"Yes sir. I am feeling quite fine thank you."  
  
"Please. Call me Luke Miss Bulma."  
  
"Only if you drop the whole 'miss' thing."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Just call me Bulma okay?"  
  
"Okay m- Bulma." He said as they both made their way to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Luke, I'm really sorry I ruined you dinner. I don't know what got into me. As soon as I saw the King, I.... I... I don't know what came over me. I just—"  
  
"It's quite okay. I don't really like those fancy dinner parties anyway." He said smiling slightly.  
  
"Um... Luke... If you don't mind me asking, what business do you have with King Vegeta?"  
  
"He is the ruler of Lusciousai. He conquered our planet a few years ago and..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um... Luke. Why did you bring me here? To Lusciousai? I mean...If you are like most other planets that just want inventions and stuff. I'd be happy to make them for you and-"she was cut off when Luke gently placed his finger on her delicate lips to silence her.  
  
"That is not why I brought you here. You shouldn't underestimate yourself Bulma. You have much more to offer other than your intelligence. Although I must admit, It is quite remarkable.  
  
"..." Bulma was momentarily silenced. Momentarily. (You know that would never last) "Okay. Then if inventions aren't what you want, then why did you bring me here?" she asked once she got her voice back.  
  
"I... don't know. It's not like you would ever return my feelings. I mean, you're beautiful, smart, funny... What could you ever see in me..."  
  
"Oh Luke. You shouldn't underestimate yourself either. Even though I have only been here for a short period of time, I can tell you're a great person. I mean, kidnappers are supposed to be mean, horrible human beings. You... You have treated me with nothing but care and concern. You are a great man. Any girl would be glad to have you."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"My point exactly. Look Bulma. I am sorry I brought you here. I will return you to Earth in the morning."  
  
"But... I don't... I didn't...."  
  
"It's quite okay. I should have known. I'm sorry I wasted your time."  
  
"But you didn't." she said as she gently placed a warm hand on his cheek.  
  
Luke gently placed his hand over hers, moved it to his mouth and kissed it softly. Then, he moved his hand from his face and looked into her bright blue orbs. "I wasn't always like this you know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Cruel... harsh... uncaring."  
  
"..."  
  
"It was a curse placed on me by an evil sorcerer. According to the spell, I can only return to my true form when I am loved by another. Humph. Like that would ever happen."  
  
"It will Luke. It will. I have no doubt in my mind that out there, there is someone who could love you. Someone one who will love you."  
  
She slowly lifted herself on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. Hesitantly, he lowered his hands and held her to him.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have any family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened."  
  
"King Vegeta killed them a few years ago."  
  
"Why do you stay here?" she asked tightening her hold on him.  
  
"Because... this is my home."  
  
Bulma didn't say another word. She sat there reflecting on her life. 'Wow. His life has been pretty hard. I feel so bad for him. His family was killed and he was cursed to not be able to look the way he is supposed to until someone loves him back. How sad...' Those were Bulma's last thoughts as she slowly drifted off into the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"Damnit Kakkarot! Get her back!" yelled Vegeta furiously as he raided her room for any clues.  
  
"Vegeta I am trying." Retorted Goku as he searched her room. As soon as he looked up Vegeta grabbed him by his collar and held him up above the floor. (Can you imagine?! Ha ha ha ha)  
  
"..." Vegeta just let go as Goku fell to the floor and sulked over to his room. He flopped down on his huge bed. 'I will get you back Bulma. I promise' he thought as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Dream  
  
They were in a field of white roses. Bulma was sitting quietly in the center of the meadow sniffing a flower. God she was beautiful! She had on a long white dress and a crown of white gold on her head. Her aqua blue tendrils were held up in an elegant bun leaving a few strands to accentuate her face. Suddenly she turned around.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes." (Sorry to interrupt but right now... they both think they are dreaming so they think they can do whatever they want...) He immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him full force. He kissed her with a feverish passion he didn't know he possessed. After what seemed like ages, they pulled apart.  
  
"Wow." Said Bulma. "This is a great dream."  
  
"What are you talking about you infernal woman. This is my dream."  
  
"Then why did you..."  
  
"Because... This is a dream. I may do as I please."  
  
"Oh. So that pleased you?"  
  
"I... no it didn't. That kiss was nowhere near sufficient enough to please me."  
  
"Fine." She said as she slowly walked past him.  
  
"Woman what is the matter now."  
  
"I'm just waiting to wake up from this nightmare."  
  
"I just told you woman. This is my dream."  
  
"You are probably right. I my dreams we actually..."  
  
"We actually what woman"  
  
"Nothing. This is your dream so... can't you make me disappear or something"  
  
"Woman... A dream is based on your subconscious. Whatever you really want but don't know happens in a dream."  
  
"I know. So if you subconsciously want me to leave then shouldn't I be disappearing right about now?"  
  
"No. Because I guess subconsciously I do not want you to leave you dumb dream woman."  
"Why not."  
  
'Well this is a dream so...' he thought. Then, he suddenly blurted out "Because you idiot. I want you around me. I always did. You were just too stupid to see that. I always want you around. I need you. And not just to fix my meals or fix the gr. I need you because..."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yeah well. I want you around me too. But you are always yelling at me and getting me mad. That's why I avoid you."  
  
"Well if you would begin the next step of the saiyin mating course I wouldn't have to constantly repeat the first step over and over again."  
  
"Well how do you expect me to know it?! I am only human."  
  
"Look. There are four steps to it. The first is to engage in verbal battle with the other person. Second is to engage in physical battle, which the woman is supposed to start. The third is-"  
  
"Are you nuts?!?!?! Me? Battle with you? You would snap me in two without a second's notice."  
  
"Woman! Stop you're incessant screeching!" shouted Vegeta as he flung his hands over his sensitive ears." As soon as she had settled down, he removed his hands from his ears and continued, "All I have to do is stand there and take it. If I survive, which I will, I am eligible to be your mate. Then, ..."  
  
"Whoa buddy. Did you just say mates?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What the fuck is that?"  
  
"It is kinda like a wedding but... slightly different. It is when you are bonded together for life but in this case, you cannot separate. You are stuck with each other for life. Okay?"  
  
"Um-hm."  
  
"Now. The third is when they engage in sexual intercourse and-"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Woman! Will you stop screaming, stop interrupting, and just let me finish damnit?"  
  
"Yes. Continue."  
  
"If they consider each other good enough, they go onto the last and final step. The fourth step is just the actual mating or marriage."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now. I only have a few minutes more to sleep before I am woken up by your mother so do you think I could finish my dream?"  
  
"Uh. Vegeta. I think someone is trying to wake me up."  
  
"Woman. How many times do I have to tell you? This is my dream."  
  
"Then do you want me to go?"  
  
"No. I want to fuck you. Now."  
  
"Then I must be dreaming because someone IS trying to wake me up."  
  
"But the only way we could share the same dream is if instead of us bonding physically, we are bonding emotionally. Oh shit." And with that, he was gone.  
  
'I guess I might as well wake up now'  
  
end of dream.  
  
A/N  
  
I am sorry. I know this chapter was slightly corny. I just couldn't hink of anything to like... write. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you did, what did you like about it? If not, what didn't you like about it? Send me a review or email me at BbyChickAOL.com. 


	8. Vegeta, Help Me

A/N(  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Here you go!  
  
(It has been about a moth since Bulma has been on Lusciousai. She and Luke have been spending a lot of time together. Right now, they are about to go canoeing over the river behind the mansion)  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
"Ready to go."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Shut up. Now... I have to get in... that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you said this would be fun"  
  
"I will be."  
  
They were canoeing across the lake when Luke decided to have some fun.  
  
"Luke! Get down. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh. You worry too much."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you – "  
  
"Oh my gosh. Luke!"  
  
(Bubble) (Bubble)  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Calm down Bulma. I can swim you know. I just swam to the other side of the boat."  
  
"Oh my gosh. What happened to you?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bulma quickly searched through the purse that Luke got her and took out a small mirror. She handed it to him.  
  
"Oh My God! I'm me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I... I've transformed back into myself. But how...." He stopped a moment to ponder. "When you thought I drowned, you must have realized you love Me." 9and just so you know, she loves him like a friend. Not like... that. She loves him like she loves Goku or chichi or something okay!)  
  
"Oh." Said Luke as he gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"Ewww! Luke you're wet!"  
  
"Sir. May I ask what your intentions are with her are?"  
  
"No. Now I said I want her. Go fetch her a bring her to me."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"You dare defy me!"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"King Vegeta. What a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Yes. You are Miss Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation on Earth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a guest living there? My son, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What are your feelings towards him?"  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"How do you feel about him?"  
  
"Oh sir. I am not quite sure how to answer you. I mean, he is cruel, mean, rude, inconsiderate, selfish and everything but... at the same time he can be nice when he wants to be. Although he might never admit it, I consider us friends."  
  
"You are more than that."  
  
"We are not."  
  
"Do not argue with me bitch. You two have bonded emotionally. That only occurs when two soul mates are united. And according to legend, A mighty prince shall be mated to another of the planet Earth and they shall together create the strongest heir this world has ever seen. The man, a strong sturdy man of dark followings. The woman, an aqua goddess of pure light. The only thing that would destroy this bond is for him to be killed by the Dagger of Algernon."  
  
"But..." Bulma began to feel tears forming in her bright blue eyes. "You can't hurt him. You can't."  
  
"I can and I must. If anyone is to rule that kingdom, it shall be me. If I can't have you, no one will."  
  
He suddenly swooped down, Gathered Bulma in his arms and took flight.  
  
"Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled remembering saiyins had sensitive hearing. She was fighting back with everything she had. 'God Vegeta. Help me.'  
  
Back at capsule Corp.  
  
(Vegeta has been so distraught over Bulma, he hasn't even been training or anything. Other than eating, showering, and only training 10 hours a day [which is a little for him] he keeps sleeping and waiting for her to fall asleep to be with her again.)  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta snapped up from his position on his bed. He felt her ki again (or atleast strong enough from where she was for him to sense it). He remembered where that realm was now. He had visited that place numerous times as a child with his father. He remembered how to enter it. It all cam back to him. Then, he heard her.  
  
'God Vegeta. Help me.'  
  
'I'm coming Bulma. I'm coming' he replied unsure of whether or not she could hear him or not.  
  
Back to Bulma  
  
'I'm coming Bulma. I'm coming'  
  
She had heard him. She heard him. Sadly, that would be the last time she heard his voice for a long time as she felt her consciousness slowly and painfully slip away.  
  
A/N(  
  
See! I told you everything would come into perspective eventually. Make sure to read and review or email me at BbychickAOL.com. ( 


	9. Don't You Dare

A/N  
  
Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
King Vegeta slowly lowered his sleeping princess onto his bed.  
  
He began to slowly undress her. He placed his legs on either side of her as he slowly lifted her shirt over her head. Then, he leaned over her a skillfully unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. He then moved off the bed and unzipped her pants and pulled them down (u can tell he's done this before).  
  
She began to come to as she felt the coldness hit her like a hurricane. She looked down to see her kidnapper pulling off her clothes. That's when she realized she was practically naked!  
  
"Oh my god. Please stop. Please."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"God please. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kill your own damn son!?"  
  
"Because. He has what I want."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You." He whispered huskily into her ear as he slowly dragged her underwear down.  
  
"Uh... King. If I promise to be (gulp)... yours ...will you promise not to hurt him?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
She began to cry softly as the King began to straddle her. He lowered his head onto her breast and began sucking it. She let out a yelp as she clamped his teeth over her nipple. He began to lick the blood as it oozed out. She gasped as he slid his fingered into her hole.  
  
"Atleast act like you enjoy it."  
  
"How can I?"  
  
"Look. Vegeta's life is on the line here. If you want him to KEEP it then I suggest I hear some moaning. I want-"  
  
"Okay. This is all for Vegeta."  
  
Without a second's notice he plunged into her. Jolts of indescribable pain shot up her spine, as her virginal barrier was broken. She clawed her nails into his shoulders as he rode her quickly and painfully.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but allow a moan to escape her strawberry lips he drove her to the point of sheer ecstasy.  
  
"Do you like that?"  
  
"Oohhh Vegeta..."  
  
"You shall call me King."  
  
"Oh Vegeta!"  
  
That is when the King realized she was calling out to his son not him. He jammed himself into her with massive force. In return, she let out a blood- curdling scream at the top of her lungs. The incredibly high pitched sound hurt his ears.  
  
He slapped her dead across the face as blood oozed out her vaginal area as well as her upper lip.  
  
"The only name that will be escaping those lips is 'King.' Got it?"  
  
"Yes Sir- I mean king."  
  
"Better."  
  
She bit on her lip as he continued to ride her forcefully. Bulma refused to let herself enjoy this. But she had to for Vegeta's sake.  
  
"Oohhh King. More!" she moaned falsely.  
  
"As you wish my queen."  
  
This continued for a little while until a knock was heard at the door. Bulma went to grab the sheets to hide herself when he roughly pulled them away.  
  
"Stand here."  
  
"But king. They will be able to see me and-"  
  
"STAND HERE DAMNIT!"  
  
Bulma hesitantly walked over to her designated spot trying desperately to cover herself up.  
  
"Sir I-. BULMA!!!!!"  
  
"LUKE!!!!!!"  
  
Luke turned towards the king with hatred glowering in his eyes. He had come to ask where Bulma was only to find her standing shyly with a busted lip, tears in her eyes, and blood seeping from her (clears throat) PRIVATE area.  
  
"I see you have discovered my new toy." Stated the king menacingly.  
  
"How dare you you bastard!"  
  
"Oh! But she has come to me willingly. I have not forced her to do anything she didn't want to."  
  
"Blackmailing me isn't any better (I don't know what else to call it. Sorry)!!!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"How dare you raise your voice to me you conniving little bitch. Why I oughta-"  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" shouted Luke. Both bulma and the king were surprised at his sudden outburst.  
  
"And you dare stand up to me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well we'll just see about that."  
  
Bulma stood by watching helplessly. All she could do was wish for the best and hope Vegeta finds her soon or else...  
  
A/N  
  
I love cliff-hangers. Anyway, make sure to read and review. I want your honest opinions. And I am sorry this was just lime. I... I'm just sorry. Anyway, I'll update soon.  
  
1 love. (if you don't get it, then it means bye)  
  
lol 


	10. We're Going Home

A/N  
  
Here you go!  
  
Luke had officially called a duel to the death between him and the king. They were now assembled in the arena with thousands of fans watching their every move. While the king was used to this kind of attention, Luke was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Bulma was being restrained in a booth in front of the arena so that she had a clear view of what was going on. Radditz and Tien were standing by the door working as security. They were ordered not to let anyone in or out but the King himself.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to back out?" asked the king.  
  
"Positive." Replied Luke.  
  
"Then let the games begin." The King took a fighting stance signaling the start of the duel.  
  
About half an hour into the fight, Luke began to gain an upper hand. Luke was in fact a demon and could go for months without being tired (although he chose to. He wanted his beauty sleep! Lol ). The King on the upper hand was like any other normal person. He was quickly running out of energy.  
  
But the king happened to have an advantage as well for he was far more skilled in the art of battle. His strength was far greater than Luke's was.  
  
"Luke!" yelled Bulma as her friend was kicked viciously in the neck without a second's notice. He fell to the floor gasping for air. He suddenly spun around tripping the King. He then straddled him and began furiously lashing out punches at the king's well-chiseled face (I had to add that). Suddenly, the King lifted his leg knocking Luke directly in the back of his head and fell forward. It looked like he was about to kiss the king. (I just wanted to give you guys an image to work with.)  
  
The fight continued on for hours. They were both pretty banged up. Suddenly, a flash was seen from the sky alerting everyone that a being was entering the atmosphere.  
  
'I'm here Bulma.' Thought Vegeta hoping she could here him.  
  
'Oh my gosh! Vegeta! Luke! Save Luke!' yelled Bulma mentally  
  
'Who the fuck is Luke' he asked landing steadily on the ground.  
  
'The man your father if fighting. Please help him Vegeta. Please.'  
  
Vegeta stealthily walked over to the fight. He could tell his father was running out of energy. Vegeta slowly raised his hand and formed a small ki ball. He then succeeded to blast it towards his father's skull. The king fell instantly to the floor. Vegeta thought the ki blast was small and would only knock his father unconscious but as he stooped down to check for a pulse, he found none. He had killed his own father! It seemed as though the King had been weaker than he thought. 'Oh god what have I done?' thought Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta decided that he had planned on killing his father sooner or later and not to fret it just because it had come earlier than planned. He silently made his way over to the booth in which Bulma was being held.  
  
"You are not to enter here." Stated Radditz.  
  
"I shall enter wherever I please. My father is dead and therefore I am now King. You shall obey me or face severe consequences."  
  
"Oh sir I am sorry. I had no idea. If I had known I wouldn't have..."  
  
"Shut up you bumbling idiot and move aside. I am to retrieve my queen."  
  
Vegeta entered the booth and noticed Bulma tied to the chair. He untied her carefully and embraced her tightly. He had been so distraught for the past few months not knowing where she was or whether or not she was safe. He had actually realized how much he needed her. Wanted her. She had closed of their connection until that day when she was kidnapped. That is how he had found her. She was safe once again. She was with him.  
  
"Oh Vegeta," she said reveling in the feel of his embrace, "I have missed you so much. I was so scared."  
  
"I know. Let's go home."  
  
"Oh my gosh. You called Capsule Corp you're home."  
  
"It is."  
  
Bulma let out a quiet giggle and followed Vegeta out. Suddenly, the stadium was filled with screams. He swiftly gathered Bulma in his arms and took to the air. They were going home.  
  
A/N  
  
Sorry that was so short. I just need some ideas. I know what I want to happen but I don't want to move the story too fast. Help!!!!!!!! Send reviews with comments and ideas  
  
Or email me at BbyChickAOL.com  
  
1 love (or bye)  
  
Lol 


	11. It Was Mr Vegeta

A/N  
  
I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Vegeta landed on the front porch of Capsule Corp. with Bulma asleep in his arms. He noticed how possessively tight his grip on her was and loosened it a little. (He didn't want anyone to know about his feelings for her yada yada yada) He silently walked up to her half of the room to find it in shambles. He had forgotten to clean it up after their 2 week search of her room (Yes, he was THAT desperate). So, he turned and walked her into his room.  
  
He steadily placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He then proceeded to change into his boxers and nestled himself right next to her. He wrapped his tail around her thigh and used his arm to pull her closer. He wasn't going to lose her this time.  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning to find herself in Vegeta's bed. Images of what happened with the King came flooding back as she struggled to get free. She fell off the bed with a loud thud. Vegeta flew up ready for battle only to notice the onna sprawled on the floor.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Y...Y...You st...stay r...right where y...you a...are." She stuttered.  
  
"Onna what has gotten into you?" He asked worriedly moving closer.  
  
She quickly stood up and bolted out of the room. She headed towards capsule corp. She didn't know why but she couldn't be near him or any man at this moment. What if they tried to hurt her like the King did? What if they abused her like he did. Her thoughts were just too much for her as she collapsed in the smoldering heat about 15 minutes from the guesthouse with no one in sight. She relished the feel as the blackness slowly took over.  
  
Vegeta had waited a good 10 minutes before heading out after her. He decided to give her some breathing space. That's when he saw her. She was just laying there unconsciously in the middle of the ground blood seeping from a huge gash on the side or her head. He cautiously made his way over to her. He flew her to the nearest hospital.  
  
(At the hospital the next day)  
  
Vegeta had spent the night in her room right next to her. The doctors had told him he wasn't allowed to but you know Vegeta. Then, the doctor came in with an unusual look on his face.  
  
"Mr...Vegeta (he never gave a last name), I am sorry but you are under arrest for violence and second degree rape charges. The police are waiting for you in the waiting room. Would you please exit this room and enter. We would like to make this as PEACEFUL as possible. Sir, if you would follow me.  
  
"She was RAPED?!?!?!" He asked furiously. "Oh when I get my hands on that low life son of a bitch I swear I am going to..." he was cut off by Dr. Stark.  
  
"Sir. Do not front. The semen sample matched your blood type and as you should know, no one's blood is the same so it couldn't have been anyone else..."  
  
"But my own damn father?!?!?!"  
  
"No sir. It was you."  
  
"How the fuck are you going to sit here and tell me I fuckin raped her. I would never do such a low down thing. And this is the only planet in which a father's blood type does not properly match his child's. And incase you haven't noticed, I am not from this planet. Wait 'til the woman wakes up. Then we'll see. I cannot believe you have the audacity to consider me capable of such a crime. I should..."  
  
He was interrupted when the doctor turned hurridly down the corridor. Sure, he had noticed the tail and guessed he wasn't human (which isn't uncommon in THIS story) but he figured the whole blood type theory was correct.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Oh..." mumbled Bulma as she awoke slowly from her daze. That's when she noticed the King by her bed (or atleast she thought it was the King). "AHHHHH....." she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. Or Vegeta. Please."  
  
"Woman. I am Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta? MY Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes onna."  
  
She sat up to hug him but decided against it as an enormous rush pr pain hit her full force.  
  
"Lay down. You need your rest for later."  
  
"Why? What's happening later?"  
  
"Woman. My father, Did he... did he rape you?" he blurted out suddenly.  
  
"...Kinda."  
  
"What do you mean kinda. It's either a yes or a no."  
  
"Well, he said if I didn't he would kill you and then take me whenever he wanted anyway. I didn't have a choice. And then he made me..."  
  
"You let him touch you like that for me? Just so that he wouldn't kill me?" he asked seemingly hiding his anger.  
  
"Yes." She said in an almost in-audible voice but his saiyin hearing picked it up with ease.  
  
Vegeta sat back in his chair. 'He raped her. He fuckin raped my woman! She cared enough about me to endure that. She must really care.'  
  
"Woman I..."  
  
"It's okay Vegeta. There's nothing we can do about it now. He's dead anyway. Its over."  
  
"No. It's not. They found some of his semen and found that it matched perfectly with mine."  
  
"Well naturally. You're saiyin."  
  
"You were pretty busted up inside implicating that you were raped and they think I did it. They are coming in to ask you some questions around three."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look. When we were back at Capsule Corp. and you told me to stay away from you..."  
  
"Oh. Vegeta I am sorry. I had forgotten about what happened and how you saved me. I wasn't thinking. I thought you were your father. I am really sorry."  
  
"Hm." Was all he said in reply. Same old Vegeta.  
  
(At three)  
  
The door creaked open and two doctors entered quietly. They asked Vegeta to wait outside.  
  
"Um. Mrs. Briefs. Hello. I am Dr. Stark and this is my college Dr. Nussbaum." He said extending his hand.  
  
She took it with a firm shake. "Hello."  
  
"Umm. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"  
  
"Not at all. Fire away."  
  
"Umm... okay. Well first of all..."  
  
(VERY IMPORTANT)  
  
( I know! I ended it at a bad time. Oh well! You'll just have to wait until the next chappie. So, what did you think? Oh and incase anyone is wondering, her parents are back from the trip. They just gave Vegeta permission to live there permanently since he complained about having to move back in with them. Okay, well. Read and Review for me or email me at BbyChickAOL.com okay!!! (  
  
BbyChick 


	12. Questions

(A/N(  
  
I am sorry for waiting this long to update. I have just been so busy with other things. I haven't had time. I apologize to all my anxious reviewers. To compensate, here's the next chapter. (Please don't be mad if my questioning isn't well written. I can't think right now...)  
  
"Umm... okay... well first of all... Do you remember why you are here in the hospital?" Bulma had suffered severe head trauma and they weren't sure whether or not she still had memory of the event.  
  
"Yes. I was running outside when I suddenly felt very hot. Then everything began to spin and I felt dizzy. Then, blackness..."  
  
"Okay." He said taking notes.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs..."  
  
"Please. Call me Bulma."  
  
"Okay, Bulma. Umm... I know this must be quite hard for you but can you tell us about when you were..."  
  
"Raped. Yes well... you might find this story a little odd."  
  
"Oh trust me. After all that I have experienced, nothing can phase me as odd. Excuse Dr. Stark but would you mind dearly if she and I had some girl to girl talk about this?"  
  
"Not at all. I'll be outside."  
  
"Okay. Well, incase you haven't noticed, the man who brought me here is not human." Said Bulma. Dr. Nussbaum nodded her head. "He is saiyin. In his culture, the boys and their fathers have exactly the same blood type." Bulma was on the brink of tears. "It is their way of distinguishing themselves. W...W...Well, you see, it w...w...was his f...f...father that r...r...raped me." Bulma said in between sobs.  
  
"Oh dear. I am so sorry. I can see why your boyfriend was so outraged when we accused him of raping you. I am truly sorry ma'am."  
  
"Uh... May I enter now?" asked Dr. Stark from the doorway. He really didn't want to have to stay with Vegeta outside the door any longer.  
  
"Perfect timing. It seems as though we were incorrect after all. Mr. Vegeta is saiyin."  
  
"So then if it wasn't him, it was a male in his family?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well ¼ family member is a male in saiyin families. That doesn't seem to narrow down our prospects."  
  
"We do not need to narrow down the prospects." Replied Dr. Nussbaum. "It was his father."  
  
"His father?"  
  
"Yes. Now all we need to do is locate him and..."  
  
"He's dead." Added Bulma. They had completely forgotten she was there.  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yes. He is."  
  
"Umm... okay. Well..."  
  
"Well nothing." Interrupted Vegeta. "When will she be able to return home?"  
  
"Umm... in about I week sir."  
  
"Make it two days."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Dr. Stark, I feel it would be safe to listen. I have studies alien species. A newborn saiyin has more power in his pinky than the strongest human does in his entire body."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Would you like to find out" spat Vegeta.  
  
Both doctors quickly rushed out the room leaving the two alone.  
  
"So how do you feel?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Fine. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving my life."  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"So, what has been going n since I left?"  
  
"Yamcha and your parents called, Kakarott's harpy is pregnant..."  
  
"Oh My Gosh!?!?! Chichi's pregnant!!!!!"  
  
"Did I not just say that?"  
  
"Aren't you happy for them Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Oh whatever Vegeta. I wonder if its going to be a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Boy."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because. All saiyins always have boys first."  
  
"Oh. Well doesn't that spoil the surprise?"  
  
"No. You can always have fun guessing what it is after the first child until the second week."  
  
"Why can't you guess after two weeks?"  
  
"Because then we will be able to sense whether it is a boy or a girl."  
  
"You guys take the fun out of everything."  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to retort, in entered a very surprising guest.  
  
(A/N(  
  
I am so sorry this chapter was so short. I promise to lengthen my next chapter. Anyway, read and review. I want o know what you think. Be honest. If for some reason you can't review, like when it says is encountering heavy traffic. Please come back in a few minutes' or something... then email me at alright!  
  
Lol  
  
BbyChick ( 


	13. The Perfect Candidate

A/N: Here you go...  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yes. How are you doing?"  
  
"She's doing just fine." Interrupted Vegeta.  
  
"Yes well... I just came to visit and see how you were doing." He said as he turned back to Bulma.  
  
"I'm doing great. Now come on. Sit down." She said as she patted the bed on her left side. (Vegeta was seated at her right side just so you're clear)  
  
Luke leisurely walked over and took a seat.  
  
"I have missed you so much." He said as he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Everyone in the castle is missing you. They know you have to stay up here where you belong. But they were all hoping you would come to visit them once in a while."  
  
"Of course. And I'll bring Vegeta with me too."  
  
"I am not sure that would be the best choice. You see they..."  
  
"Don't like me very much because I am the King's son. In fact, they loathe me." Interrupted Vegeta.  
  
"But how could they? You killed your father. Shouldn't they love you?" she asked Vegeta.  
  
"No. They think he killed him so that he could gain control of the empire. They think the fact that he could so heartlessly kill his father proves that he will be a merciless killer as a king." Stated Luke  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Vegeta is now the King of Lusciousai?" asked Bulma  
  
"As a matter of fact. Yes. He is."  
  
"I don't want it." Replied Vegeta  
  
"But you have to have it. Or you could crown a new King but you would have to have a ceremony crowning the new king."  
  
"Then so be it. I will have this ceremony as soon as Bulma is out of the hospital."  
  
"But Vegeta... I'll be out tomorrow morning. They couldn't possibly prepare the ceremony that quickly."  
  
Vegeta quickly turned to Luke. "I expect everything to be prepared by seven. We will arrive there at eight o'clock sharp."  
  
"But sir. Don't you have to look at records and see who would be most worthy?"  
  
"I will talk to the people and see who I feel will best fit the role as King. The ceremony will begin at exactly eight thirty."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Well, I really must get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and gave Bulma a soft kiss on her forehead and left before Vegeta could retort.  
  
"I do not want you near that man tomorrow at the ceremony."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Vegeta you are not in charge of me! I can do whatever I damn well please and if I want to hang out with Luke tomorrow at the ceremony then I will."  
  
"No. You will not."  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Because I don't trust him."  
  
"Vegeta, Luke was nothing but great to me my entire stay at Lusciousai."  
  
"Have you forgotten that he was the one that kidnapped you in the first place?"  
  
"...Yes but"  
  
"Just stay away from him."  
  
"Hmph. Whatever."  
  
"Move out of my damn way and let me get my woman!" yelled Vegeta as the three well-built security officers blocked his way.  
  
Bulma, from inside her room heard him. 'Oh god. That's Vegeta. I just hope he doesn't kill someone' she thought as she made her way towards the source of the sound.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs?!?!"  
  
"Yes Officer. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. This man has..."  
  
"This man is here to pick me up. Can you tell me why it is he wasn't allowed to come through?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Its okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," she said as she patted him softly on the chest. "Come on Vegeta."  
  
Once they entered the room, Bulma closed the door behind her and turned to face him. She slowly walked over to him and, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! You cannot just walk into a hospital and behave the way you just did. You just better be glad these officers were dumb enough to let you off the hook. I know..."  
  
"Okay. Now get your stuff and let's go."  
  
"I have my stuff idiot." She said showing him the bag in her hand.  
  
"Hmph" was all he said as he walked right by her.  
  
'I don't know why I put up with him.'  
  
(Back at their house)  
  
"So Vegeta, how are we going to get there?"  
  
"I'll fly you there."  
  
"Yeah right! I am not flying there."  
  
"I know that. You can't fly."  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. Now, how else can you get there?"  
  
"There is no other way. You airplanes and jets and shit cannot fly the correct way in order to enter. You would be blown up as soon as you hit the atmosphere."  
  
"Well now I feel much better."  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed Bulma around the waist and hoisted himself high into the air. Bulma shrieked and wrapped her hands tightly around his neck.  
  
"Vegeta please don't drop me! Please! I'll do anything."  
  
"Oh really?" Just then, he loosened his grip on her letting her fall towards the ground. Just as she was about to hit the ground, he caught her. He saw her tear stricken face.  
  
"VEGETA! YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKIN TRY THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
"Well if you would just shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Don't tell me to fuckin shut up! I can yell if I fuckin please"  
  
"You know that is not very decent language for a lady."  
  
"Then why do you use it"  
  
"Watch it woman."  
  
"Just get me there. I want to get this over with." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to not fall although Vegeta wasn't planning on letting her fall anyway.  
  
As Vegeta was flying, he looked down to find Bulma asleep in his arms. 'She looks so beautiful. Those luscious lips, those beautiful eyes, that magnificent hair, her perfectly rounded boobs, she's perfect. Arghh... here I go with those damn thoughts again. I've got to stop. She's hideous. She's hideous. She's hideous.' Vegeta repeated it in his mind the rest of the way there.  
  
Vegeta arrived promptly at 8.  
  
"Woman," he said as he shook her softly, "Woman wake up."  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes to find that they were already there. "Wow. I must have been asleep for quite a while."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Do you ever say anything else?"  
  
Just then, Luke and Cornelia entered.  
  
"Luke! Cornelia! Oh gosh I have missed you guys so much!" she said as she embraced them both in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Hey. Bulma, how are you feeling?" asked Luke as he eye her quietly. (Remember, he saw her right after she was raped and stuff so...)  
  
"Uh... Fine." She said blushing lightly.  
  
Vegeta saw this and interrupted quickly. "Luke, is everything prepared?"  
  
"Uh... yes sir. Our guests are awaiting your arrival. All the candidates are waiting for you in the office. It is the second door to you left once you enter hallway G on the right side of the main castle area."  
  
Noticing Vegeta bewildered demeanor (his clueless look) Bulma offered to show him to the room.  
  
"State your name." He said as he eyed his 45th candidate.  
  
"Titus Ramón"  
  
"Occupation."  
  
"Palace informant sir."  
  
"Okay. Next."  
  
"Thank you sir." He said as he left the room.  
  
"Vegeta, "said Bulma. "I think I know who would be the perfect candidate for this position. He's smart, Goal-oriented, Strong, and everything you could ever want in a king."  
  
"Who could that possibly be?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
A/N I hope you liked it. I tried to make it little longer. Anyway, read and review!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
BbyChick ( 


	14. The Ceremony

A/N  
  
Last time, Bulma wanted Luke to be the King and everything. Anyway, here you go! (  
  
"Why can't it be Luke? He is the perfect person for the job." Said Bulma ecstatically.  
  
"I just don't like him." Replied Vegeta trying to keep his calm. 'I don't like him because he seems to have more than just neutral feelings for you.' He thought to himself although he would never voice these feelings.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta. What has Luke ever done to make you hate him so much? He was fighting for me against your father. He visited me in the hospital and everything. Luke is a great person."  
  
Luke had overheard and decided to interrupt. "Its okay Bulma. Anyway, Vegeta, the chief of the military division is waiting for you in the main lobby. He requested to see you immediately."  
  
Vegeta left the room following Luke and Bulma.  
  
"Ahh. You must be King Vegeta. It's nice to meet you. I'm Chief Carlo" The chief was actually quite a looker. He was tall but not too much. He had long brown hair that reached slightly past his shoulders. It was pulled into a lazy ponytail. He had bright green eyes. He was wearing a black vest with an army green shirt. He had army pants on (A/N: You know the ones with all those different types of greens) and big black combo boots.  
  
"Why do you think you would make a good King?" asked Vegeta getting straight to business.  
  
"So Luke, how have you been?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I've been okay I guess. I was stuck in the regeneration tank for a couple hours after the fight and then I overheard one of the servants saying that you were hurt and were in a hospital. So, I traveled to Earth to see you. It was Kind of hard to zone in on your essence but I did eventually and visited you. And, well you know the rest." He said.  
  
"Wow. Well once we left, I went back home with Vegeta. Then... We got into a fight I went out of the house running. But I tripped and hit my head really hard. Then, I woke up in the hospital. And I saw you and... yeah. Now here I am."  
  
Luke suddenly threw his hands around her and pulled her into a strong embrace. "I have missed you so much Bulma. Gosh. I have become so attached I don't think I could live without you."  
  
When he finally let go, Bulma spoke up. "Well actually, I was thinking of creating an inter-dimension transporter so that way, I could visit you guys whenever I wanted and vice versa."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Yeah. But it would take me about two months to make so until then, you'll have to come visit me or I'll have to have Vegeta bring me here."  
  
Bulma didn't notice the look of sheer disgust that crossed his face but as soon as it appeared it went away. 'You have no idea how much I need you Bulma. How can you choose that heartless bastard over me? I have given you everything you ever wanted and more. He can never love you the way I do...'  
  
Just then, Vegeta came waltzing over to the pair.  
  
"Come on." He said to Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta! Can you not see I was having a conversation? How rude!"  
  
"Woman. I do not care if you were having a conversation. You have to go get fitted for the ceremony."  
  
"Fitted? Why? What's wrong with what I am wearing?"  
  
"Its just not... look woman just go."  
  
Bulma stomped away mumbling obscenities to herself thinking no one could here her.  
  
'Go ahead Woman. Say what you want. Just you wait' thought Vegeta to himself. Just then, he turned and left to his temporary quarters to get dressed while he decided who he was going to choose to succeed him.  
  
Vegeta sat impatiently at his throne watching the numerous guests. To be honest, he was waiting for Bulma to be there. He wanted to tell her that he had in fact chosen Luke as his successor but not for the reasons she mentioned. He had done it because being king required a lot of hard work and was quite time-consuming. This would prevent him from interfering in Bulma's life. Just then, everyone in the room was quiet. Vegeta turned to see what it was that had stunned his guests into silence.  
  
That's when he saw her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She had on a long, emerald blue ballroom gown. It had spaghetti straps and showed a decent amount of cleavage. It had diamonds that flowed from the top of the dress to her stomach and again at the foot of the dress (the bottom). Her hair was wrapped up into a tight bun with some hair flowing down to shape her elegant face. (She was also wearing a clear pair of high heels that were like, 3 inches high. Just incase you were wondering but you can't see them because the dress is so long so it doesn't matter anyway.)  
  
She slowly made her way over to Vegeta and stopped directly in front of him. He suddenly felt like his pants were about 10 sizes to small. Luckily, she didn't notice his sudden discomfort.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around so that he could see the entire dress. The straps were criss-crossed and the material dipped and reappeared right above her butt. (It kinda like bathing suits the way your whole back is open but it covers your butt).  
  
"Hmph. I've seen better" he said with a scowl.  
  
Bulma new better than to fall for that once she saw his ever present arousal sticking out from his pants. That is when Bulma finally noticed his appearance. He was wearing deep navy blue armor with a red crest of Lusciousai embroidered on the left side of the armor. He also had on a red cape with navy blue out lining. In one simple word, he was gorgeous!  
  
"You can stop staring you know" said Vegeta breaking her train of thought. Bulma blushed immediately.  
  
By now everyone in the room was talking again. Bulma decided to go mingle with some of the guests.  
  
As Bulma was walking back towards Vegeta, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around. "Hello. I'm Prince Kentwood. Who may I ask are you?" he asked as he sensually kissed her hand.  
  
"Hello. I'm Bulma Briefs. Nice to meet you." She said as she curtsied slightly.  
  
"Ahh. So you are from earth?"  
  
"Yes. And where are you from if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I am from planet Drog (A/N: I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
"I have heard many great things about your planet."  
  
"As I have yours (I don't know if that sentence makes any sense but it means that he has also heard lots of stuff about her planet.)  
  
Just then, a slow song came on.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing slightly.  
  
"I'd be delighted," she said as she curtsied.  
  
He walked her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms securely around her waist pulling her closer to him. He placed her arms softly around his neck. They swayed gracefully to the music.  
  
"You are a great dancer my prince" she said.  
  
"As are you my lady." Said pulling her even closer.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was sitting at his throne ignoring the people that were supposedly talking to him as he stared at Bulma. 'How could she dance with that fool? Why isn't she dancing with me? I can dance much better than that fool. But then again...'  
  
"King? King?" asked one of the men around him.  
  
Vegeta was instantly snapped out of his stupor and faced the man.  
  
The rest of the night was quite uneventful. Bulma spent the most of the night with Kentwood constantly stealing glances at Vegeta. Then, they announced that the King was to announce his successor in a matter of moments.  
  
"Will you excuse me?" she asked Prince Kentwood.  
  
Bulma made her way over to Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma. I wanted to inform you that I have chosen Luke after all."  
  
"Really?! What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Nothing. Its just that none of these other nit wits seemed to compare and also if I didn't chose him, I know me about it when we get home."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"That was fun. Don't you think Vegeta?" she asked as she undid her hair and began removing her make-up.  
  
"Whatever." He said as he removed his armor revealing his beautifully sculpted chest. (Don't worry, he has his training gi on still)  
  
"Anyway," she said ignoring his rude behavior, "Thanks for making Luke king after all. He's really happy."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"You know. You should try being a little nicer Vegeta," she said as she headed to the bathroom to change.  
  
Vegeta changed into his boxers and flopped down on his bed. 'Yeah right. Me. be nice. I wish I remembered how to be.' He thought sadly. (I feel so bad for poor veggie!)  
  
Bulma later emerged from the bathroom in a short tank to and matching shorts. She quietly crawled into bed trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
"I am not asleep Woman. And if I were, You would have woken me up. Gosh. You are so loud even when you are not shouting my ears off." He said smirking.  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta. Good night."  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
Later on that night, Vegeta awoke to the sound of rustling sheets. He already had a ki blast formed when he noticed it was Bulma.  
  
'Damn woman' he thought as he silently made his way over to the side of the bed. She was mumbling something.  
  
"Vegeta. Vegeta please don't Leave Me. I'm sorry" she whispered as though she were crying.  
  
'I wonder what this woman is dreaming. Gosh! How do I get her o shut up!'  
  
He sat down at the side of the bed and began to rub her arms softly. (He had seen it in one of the movies Bulma had been watching. If it worked then, then it should work now)  
  
She began to calm down somewhat. Then, Vegeta heard the words that he thought could never be put into a sentence together.  
  
"Vegeta, I love you."  
  
A/N  
  
What did you think? Did you like? I was thining of adding some b/v lemon soon and I wanted to know if you guys approved. Anyway, make sure to read and review or email me at   
  
BbyChick ( 


	15. No Sparks

A/N  
  
Hey! Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Now I just wanted you guys to know that I might not be updating for a while. I just got my summer reading book and I really need to spend most of my time reading that. Anyway, I hope you guys review. If I get atleast 5 reviews on the first 2 days, then I'll update. Anyway, here you go!  
  
"Vegeta, I love you." Those words echoed through Vegeta's mind for a moment before he actually realized what was going on. 'The woman loves me? But... why? What possible reason could the woman have to love me? What have I done to make her love me?' Vegeta contemplated this for what seemed like hours (even though it was only for about 5 minutes).  
  
Vegeta was about to walk out the door when Bulma suddenly awoke from her dream (although to Vegeta, it was a nightmare). "Vegeta? What are you doing in here?"  
  
"You were having a bad dream. I came over to try to get you to shut up" he replied never looking at her face.  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks I guess."  
  
Quickly regaining his composure, he said, "Yeah. Well make sure your quiet next time. I almost blasted you into oblivion."  
  
"Thank you for caring."  
  
"I don't. I just don't want to deal with your Kami forsaken friends and those bakas you consider family."  
  
"Don't talk about my friends and family that way you asshole! Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
  
"I'm the man your in love with."  
  
"..."  
  
Vegeta just crawled into his bed (his back facing her). "Goodnight." (You get it? She has to deal with the fact that Vegeta heard her and everything and its not gonna be a good night and he told her good night. I thought it was cute. Anyway, on with the story!"  
  
"Oh damn. Its morning already? Ugh." Mumbled Bulma as she got out of bed. She looked over to the other side of the room to find that Vegeta wasn't in his bed. 'Probably training.' She thought as she headed to the shower. She felt relieved as the burning hot water drenched her cold body. She was trying to think of how it is she was going to act around Vegeta now. 'I'll just tell him it was a bad dream and it's not true. Nah. He's too smart to fall for that. I'll just have to play it out.'  
  
Bulma turned off the water and walked into got dressed. She wore soft pink halter-top with the word 'Princess' in graffiti across the front. She had on low rise short shorts that could almost pass for underwear. She slipped into a pair of white flip-flops and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
(Veggie's point of view)  
  
"Damn. The woman must be up." He said, as he smelt food. He turned off the GR and started off towards the kitchen. As soon as he entered, he saw the table filled with tons of food. His mouth almost started watering. 'I've been hanging out with Kakkarot to damn much' he thought as he took a seat in front of Bulma.  
  
He grabbed one plate full (for now) and began eating his food slowly constantly stealing glances at Bulma. 'Hmm. I wonder what the woman is thinking. Maybe I should say something. Nah. I'll leave her alone. For now.'  
  
Once Bulma was done, she walked over to the sink and washed her plate and cup. Then, she washed Vegeta's when he was done with his (cause he was going back to the GR). She then proceeded to the phone and called up ChiChi.  
  
"Hey B!"  
  
"Hey Chi."  
  
"Wassup?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing today."  
  
"Oh. Me and Goku have a... uh... previous engagement that is way overdue."  
  
"Oh go ChiChi. Ok then."  
  
"But Yamcha called here looking for you. He said he called the house and everything. I told him I'd give you the message when I talked to you."  
  
"When is it that he called?"  
  
"Yesterday around 6:30."  
  
"Ok thanks. I think I'll give him a call. Buh bye."  
  
"Bye B."  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and was about to dial Yamcha when it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Babe."  
  
"Hey Yamcha. I was just about to call you. What are you doing right now?"  
  
"I was just gonna ask you the same thing. I was wondering if you might want to go out for lunch. Maybe Barbetti's?"  
  
"Barbetti's? Are you serious? Sure. I'd love to."  
  
"Great babe. I'll be there at 11:30 sharp. Be ready."  
  
"Uh-huh. Okay bye."  
  
"Bye Babe."  
  
Bulma went over to the GR to tell Vegeta. She was going to make his lunch now so that he wouldn't starve until she came back (which might take a long time).  
  
'Knock' 'Knock'  
  
The door made a 'Swoosh' noise as it opened to reveal a beaten Vegeta lying down by the main controls.  
  
"Vegeta? Oh my gosh!" she yelled running over to him and cradling her head in his lap. She checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. "Vegeta. What happened?"  
  
"I was so close. I almost had it. And just as soon as it came, it was gone. Its almost like I had it, but there was only one thing preventing it. What?" he said in a hoarse whisper to himself completely unaware of his situation.  
  
Bulma called one of the robots and told it to take Vegeta to his bed and care to his wounds. She told another one to clean up the room. She was going to make his lunch. Knowing him, he'd be up in about an hour and head right back to training.  
  
"It was 11:25 and Bulma was dressed and ready. She had on a knee high spring dress. I was white with big blue flowers all over. Her hair was pulled into a soft ponytail and she had on pink lip-gloss and white eye shadow. She also had on 2 inch white Morettis (not a lot of people know about that name brand. Beyonce wore it to the Golden Globes in 2003 but hers were 3 inch. Anyway...)  
  
'Knock' 'Knock'  
  
Bulma walked over and opened the door. There stood Yamcha in a white dress shirt and black slacks. (You know. The ones that fit kinda tight around the butt but loosely from there down). He also had a pair of Gucci sunglasses and white Shinders (Johnny Depp wore them to the Emmy awards.)  
  
"Wow babe. You look gorgeous." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. She turned her head so he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks Yamcha. You look great too." She said as she waltzed over to the car and waited for him to open the door for her. Instead, he walked directly over to the driver's seat completely ignoring her. She grumbled to herself as she entered his silver Lamborghini. The ride was silent. They were there in a few minutes.  
  
They walked in. "Reservations for Yamcha (whatever his last name is. I'll just make it Reef) Reef.  
  
"Ahh. Please follow me. You asked for the two-person table in the back. Am I right?" he asked walking toward the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Hai." (That means yea)  
  
The room was dimly lit and had candles on the table. They had a complementary bottle of Cristal on the table. (Yamcha had this all prepaid)  
  
"Wow Yamcha. This is very nice."  
  
"Only the best for you. You know that babe." He said pulling out her chair for her. 'Now he decides to be a gentlemen!' thought Bulma.  
  
The lunch went rather quickly. Yamcha had spent the whole time talking about himself while Bulma pretended to be interested. 'I thought I loved him. What happened? I used to love being with him. Now, it's more like a burden' she thought as she acted as if she were listening nodding now and then. After they were done and were walking to the car, Bulma spoke up. "Yamcha. I'm not feeling very good. Do you think maybe we could go home?" she asked placing her hand to her head for affect. She was a great actor.  
  
"Sure babe."  
  
"Thanks. Bye Yamcha." she said as he walked her to her doorstep.  
  
"Bye babe." He said as he kissed her. For him, it was great and passionate but she didn't feel anything. Not even a little spark. She turned and headed inside.  
  
"Ugh." She groaned as she plopped down on the couch. That's when she remembered about Vegeta. She walked up the stairs to find Vegeta in a most herself and Vegeta in a most compromising position.  
  
A/N  
  
I hope you liked. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BbyChick ( 


	16. The Plan

A/N  
  
Hey! Look I wasn't sure what position they should be in but I tried anyway! Here:  
  
Vegeta knew it was her. He had had the weirdest dream while he was knocked out. He dreamt that he was in Goku's body when he first reached super saiyin. Goku had been thinking about ChiChi and she had gotten mad at him and told him to get out and not come back. He was so hurt at the thought of her leaving him, he pushed himself hard enough to break the barrier and reach the legendary. But Vegeta felt all the emotions. He was pissed because it seemed as though those were all the feelings he felt when he was around Bulma. He thought that maybe they had to be mates. So, when she arrived, he slammed her against the wall with both arms on each side of her face against the wall.  
  
"V...V...Vegeta? What are you d...doing?" she stuttered uncomfortably. Suddenly, his lips crashed down fiercely onto hers. At that moment, all their tension was released as he moved her over onto the bed.  
  
"Vegeta? What are—" she was cut off.  
  
"Shh..."  
  
"But..." she was cut off again but this time by his lips on hers. It felt so right. She had never felt this way with Yamcha. Bulma decided to just go with it.  
  
She felt Vegeta rip off her shirt and was now struggling with her bra so she unclipped it for him. The look on his face was pure shock. 'Wow. Damn she's gorgeous. I can't wait to mate with her. Wait. But then I'll be stuck with her for all eternity. But I am anyway, and I want her. But not intimately. Just sexually. No, I do want her intimately. He wanted her body mind and soul.' He thought to himself.  
  
The look on Vegeta's face showed that he was in deep thought. Bulma began to feel uncomfortable. Especially since his eyes were facing her breasts. That's when she began to have second thoughts herself. 'Oh shit. I'm still dating Yamcha. Oh! But he's cheated on me so what's the difference. No! Then I would be stooping down to his level. Ugh! I can't do this. Forget it.'  
  
"Uh... Look Vegeta. I...I..." she didn't know how to tell him. She didn't want him to be mad at her but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either.  
  
Then she suddenly felt strong rushes of wind go by and looked up to find that he had took off (to the air). "Ok?" Bulma walked back over to her side of the room and got dressed. She looked at the clock. It was 1:45. She decided she needed to get out. She didn't know how she was going to face Vegeta again and wanted to prolong it as long as possible. So, she headed to the mall.  
  
Bulma returned from the mall at 5:30. Normally, she would be there all day but she had seen the most interesting display. Yamcha making out with Cindy Labelle (model). She had returned without a second glance. But Yamcha doesn't know she saw him. She looked out of the window in the back to find Vegeta in the GR. 'thank kami' she thought. Then, she set up everything and began making dinner. By 7:00 she was done. "Vegeta! Dinner!" she yelled. She quickly took her plate of food and headed out to the living room. She had a lot to think about.  
  
It was about 8:00 and Vegeta was done. He was going to stay inside for the night because it just so happened that he broke the GR again. Bulma was going to fix it in the morning so she headed to the living room to watch some TV for the rest of the night only to find Vegeta sitting in the sofa watching planet of the apes. (Get it. Lol) She took a seat in the love seat (he was in the chairs for one person) and began eating her popcorn.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Bulma opened it.  
  
"Oh Yamcha. What are you doing here?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I just came to hang out with you. What else?"  
  
"Oh. I thought that maybe you were looking for Cindy. Or maybe she already took her flight back to Milan." Said Bulma calmly.  
  
"I have no idea who you're talking about." He said getting nervous  
  
"Oh really? Well you sure as hell knew who she was when you were groping her at the mall today." She stated simply.  
  
"Bulma. Babe–" he said  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing has Yamcha. I just don't appreciate my so called boyfriend making out with an international supermodel in the mall or anyplace else for that matter," she said slightly raising her voice.  
  
"Look Bulma. I'm sorry ok? Can you just give me another chance?" he said putting on his best puppy-dog face. She always fell for that. (Or so he thought)  
  
"No. Yamcha, you have had enough choices. You are a no good loser scum and any man would be happy to have this" she said pointing to herself for emphasis.  
  
"Like Vegeta?"  
  
"What?" they yelled in unison.  
  
"Oh. I get it. You're in your own little house. He's always walking around in those tight training GI's without a shirt and your always walking around in those skimpy outfits. Something is bound to happen between you two. So you had an affair with him. I bet you were just waiting for me to slip up so that you could break up with me and get with him." He said sternly  
  
"Oh come on Yamcha. You know that's not true.' She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh. I bet it is."  
  
"Ok. Look Yamcha. I think-" she was cut off  
  
"I bet you gave your virginity to him huh? You didn't want me to find out that you weren't really a virgin that's why you always told me no."  
  
"I don't see why anybody would want to sleep with you." She yelled furiously.  
  
"Oh! But you would rather sleep with Vegeta?" he screamed angrily.  
  
"Well... yeah. Yeah Yamcha I would."  
  
"Bulma? Why?"  
  
"Look Yamcha. I-"  
  
"Save it. I know you weren't having an affair. I mean, come on. Who on earth would ever fuck you? You're a kami-forsaken freak of nature. Blue hair? And it's not like you have the best body anyway. You're too short. And those eyes. The way they're so bright. Ugh! It's sickening. I know your not having an affair. You're too repulsive."  
  
Bulma was at a loss for words. She just ran straight up to her/Vegeta's room crying. Vegeta made his way over to Yamcha and punched him straight in the nose. Yamcha flew back and crashed into his air car (which Bulma had bought him for his 20th birthday). "And I don't ever want to see you here again!" yelled Vegeta. At about 11:00, he headed up to his room to sleep only to find Bulma still crying. He opted to ignore it. But he couldn't. "Damn my perfect hearing" he cursed under his breath and made his way over to her bed. He didn't know how to comfort her now. Not only because she was awake but because he still felt awkward about this afternoon (the kiss).  
  
"Woman-"  
  
"He's right. I am a freak of nature. Nobody could ever truly love me." She whimpered as she curled her arms around his waist and placed her face on his chest. She needed comfort.  
  
"You're parents do."  
  
"They're supposed to. They're my parents."  
  
"You're little friends do."  
  
"But not the way Yamcha was saying. He's right. Nobody would ever want to do me. (She's talking about sex)  
  
"Yes they would."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"If you were saiyin. Of course you would be odd but..."  
  
"No. I mean if I was human. Like I am now. Would you?" she said looking deep into his endless black orbs.  
  
"..."  
  
"See! I knew it! Nobody would!" she said sobbing more.  
  
"Woman. Get a hold of yourself. Instead of sitting here whining you should be trying to come up with a plan of revenge."  
  
"Like what? He said I could never get anyone to fuck me and he's right. He can have any woman he wants."  
  
"So can you. You're rich. Pay somebody to do it and make sure Yamcha is watching. But make sure it is someone he is jealous of."  
  
"But the only people he ever envied were Goku and you and Goku's married which leaves-"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Please Vegeta!"  
  
"No. Just come up with another plan."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So you're disgusted by me too huh?" she asked lowering her head. Vegeta was now standing directly in front of her.  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't worry. I get it. Just leave. Please." She said lowering herself back into the bed to go to sleep. She whimpered all night.  
  
She was trying to be quite. He could tell but his superb saiyin hearing couldn't help but pick up the noises. He was awake all night listening her to her crying in her sleep. He was also trying to figure out the pros and cons of doing this.  
  
It was about 5:00 in the morning when he finally decided to do it.  
  
A/N  
  
There. I hope you enjoy. Lemon in the next chapter. Anyway, hope you liked. And I know I said I wasn't going to update but I got to read 70 pages this morning so I figured I could take a break. So make sure you review. Or email me at   
  
Review!!!  
  
BbyChick ( 


	17. You Ready?

A/N

Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. But anyway, here you go!

It was about 8:30 when Bulma woke up. She had a massive headache from all her crying. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and started to wash up. As she began making breakfast. Vegeta was in the GR so she had time to be alone.

At 10:00 she was finally finished and she called Vegeta in. She made her way to the living room, sat in front of the TV and started gulping down a bowl of cereal.

(Vegeta's point of view)

'Damn. She's probably mad at me. Fuck. Now she's gonna eat all the food in the house. Damn emotional bitchy human.'

"Woman!" he yelled from the kitchen

Bulma walked in and stopped directly in front of him hands on her hips. She had a look of fury in her eyes that would have killed anyone but then again, this _is_ Vegeta we're talking about. Vegeta tried hard to hold his gaze. The look in her eyes were so intense.

"What do you want Vegeta. Can't you see I'm eating! There is nothing wrong with your food so sit your fat ass down and eat it!"

"Woman calm the fuck down."

"Don't tell me what to do you hairy monkey! I'll do whatever I damn well please so fuck off asshole!"

"Woman what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Apparently everything!"

"Woman-"

Bulma regained her composure. "I'm sorry. What is it that you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I decided to go along with your little plan."

"Really?! Oh thank you!" she yelled as she jumped up and gave him a big squeeze.

"Get off onna."

Bulma turned and skipped back to the living room to finish her cereal.

'Damn onna and her damn hugs. Why does she have to get so close its... its... its great. The feel of her silky smooth skin against mine. Having her lips so close. I could just... NO! Focus on training. Training only! Damn!'

(Later on that day around noon)

Bulma was silently bathing herself in the sunshine from her jacuzzi. Vegeta was walking by.

"Hey Vegeta. You look tired. Why not take a break. Join me."

"No."

"Come on. Besides, I really need to talk to you about something important."

"Well talk."

"Vegeta" she whined in a childish like voice.

"Fine woman. Wait." He went to his room and pulled out a pair of black swimtrunks with a red flame going up the side. He turned and went back down stairs to find her sitting there with her head against the back of the jacuzzi soaking up the sun. 'Look at her neck. So soft, radiant, supple. If I could have just one bite, she would be... No! Damnit Vegeta get a hold of yourself.'

"Hey Vegeta. Didn't notice you were there." She said looking over to him. 'Kami he's hot. Look at that perfect 6 pack, that tight butt. I bet he probably has a big-'

Bulma was taken from her thoughts when she felt a small wave of water splash her face. She turned to see Vegeta getting in.

"So woman, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The plan."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well what is there to know. I'm am going to have sexual relations with you in front of that spineless –"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"What did I tell you about being nice."

"Whatever. We are going to have sex in front of him to make him see that you've moved on and then everything goes back to normal."

"Okay. But-" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta's loud stomach grumbling.

"Woman I'm hungry. Go make some lunch."

"But Vegeta. I was talking to you about-"

"Woman! Do you want me to help you with this plan or not? I can't do it on an empty stomach."

Bulma made her way to the kitchen mumbling obscenities to her the whole way there.

It was 11:00 the next day.

Bulma was changing into her bikini. It was a light lavender purple with a turquoise flower on the left side of the bottom. It was a halter-top bikini. She had a big party function to go to in 2 weeks and she wanted a soft tan. She figures if she got it now, by then it would become more discreet and make her ensemble look even more gorgeous.

She was walking out to the backyard when she found Vegeta lying on a chair staring at the clouds. Apparently he was so caught up in his thoughts, he decided to ignore her presence. She lied down (belly down) on a chair beside him.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Oh. Could you add this lotion for me?" she asked handing him a bottle of suntan lotion.

"I thought you wanted your skin to get darker."

"I do. But I don't want to burn it!"

"Whatever he said applying some to her back."

She was about to say something when she received a text message. She looked. It read:

_I know what you do behind closed doors. But don't think you can get away from ME bitch. I get what I want. And I want you freak. Now stay away from that monkey or else you and the rest of your kami-cursed friends will get it._

_-You know whom._

A silent tear fell down Bulma's cheek as she read this message. 'How could this be the Yamcha I thought I loved? How could I have actually fallen for this evil man? What did I ever do to deserve this kami? What did I do?'

"Woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh Vegeta!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and cried shamelessly into his hard rock chest (I had to add that!).

"Woman calm down." He said quietly as he uncertainly patted her back.

She cried for about half an hour before she finally fell asleep. No more than 10 minutes later, Vegeta fell asleep too.

Bulma awoke to find herself lying on top of a shirtless saiyin. Just then, she noticed a blood red jaguar outside. Then she noticed the license plate 'D Shiznit' (I got that from Malibu's most wanted.) 'Oh shit. Yamcha's here. The plan! Oh my gosh.'

"Vegeta. Vegeta get up" she whispered

"What do you want woman?" he asked trying to turn over.

"Yamcha's here. I think is the perfect time for-"

"The plan."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you? I mean. You have never done this before."

"As I recall it is supposed to be painful for the woman not the man."

"Only on the first time. After that, it starts to fell really good."

"Oh. Well I AM ready. Are you?"

"Couldn't you have said something a little sexier?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met onna. I need you."

(Okay. I don't exactly know how to get into it. I mean, the situation is kinda... oh forget it. It might seem kinda awkward but anyway...)

Bulma leaned forward and kissed Vegeta sweetly. "That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Well I might consider being nice more often if this is what it gets me."

Bulma giggled and leaned in to kiss him again. Except this kiss was more fierce. More fiery. More passionate.

Vegeta sat them up and began untying Bulma's bikini. He then broke their kiss to undo his own pants. Once he was done, he took notice of Bulma's reaction. She was SO surprised.

'DAMN! I have NEVER seen ANYONE THAT BIG!!! And trust me. I have seen a lot! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!' she thought to herself.

Vegeta leaned in and kissed her again (but now he's on top) using his arms to hold himself up and not crush.

Suddenly, Bulma was on top.

"Superspeed," he said in between kisses as if he knew what she was going to ask.

Bulma moaned as he pushed three of his fingers in side of her. He worked them in and out at a steady pace (kinda like teasing her in a way cause she wanted him to go faster)

He pulled his hands out and slowly moved her over and positioned her right over his engorged member. Without warning, he pulling her down, flipped them over, and began pounding into her with superspeed. As that could be heard were Bulma'' loud moans and Vegeta'' hoarse grunts.

"Oh god! Oh god! More Vegeta! More!"

Finally, they both peaked and screamed out eachother's names with such force, I swear that it could be heard on the other side of earth.

Vegeta slowly kissed a trail of kisses down past her belly button (you know where I'm talking about) and began sucking and nibbling it gently. Bulma used her hands and pushed his head further into her. When she let go, she softly told him to flip over. Once she was on top, she licked a small trail down to his manhood (I don't want this story to be kicked off! Sorry lemon fans!). She sucked at the tip for a while. Teasing him. Taunting him. Then, out of no where, his hands flew to the back of her head and pushed her down to fit the whole thing in her mouth. She began pumping. Meanwhile, her hands are tracing lazy circles around his chest.

Finally, she traced a trail of kisses back up and began nibbling his neck. Once, again, Vegeta stuck three fingers into her. She arched her back and screamed as her second orgasm hit. Vegeta in turn began nibbling on her neck. Just then, he clamped his teeth down. Bulma felt and intensely enormous wave hit her like a bullet.

Suddenly, Yamcha came running.

"You step away from her you bastard!" he yelled. Both their heads snapped up. They had completely forgotten this was just a show. Bulma decided to pretend she didn't know what was going on.

"Yamcha? What the hell are you doing here? You dumped me remember? Or did that slip your mind?"

"Well I came to apologize and ask you to take me back when I saw you and him-"

"Yamcha! I cannot believe you! Did it ever occur to you that I liked Vegeta and that maybe I wanted to be with someone other than you?"

"Well you never wanted to be with anyone else before."

"Yes I did. And I was."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now go."

"But Bulma-"

"Look Yamcha. I'm sorry you had to find out like this but it is over. You need to realize this. I'm sorry all this had to happen. I'm sorry you had to walk in on this but you have to understand. I need more. Okay?

"Alright. But before I go, could I have one last kiss?"

"Okay?"

Yamcha walked forward a placed a chaste (meaning no tongue or anything.) on her crimson lips. It was a nice kiss. A pure kiss. "I love you and I always will but if this is what you want, then I respect that. I just hope we can still be friends.

Vegeta 'hmphed'.

"Bye Bulma. Oh and Vegeta? Take good care of her. Trust me. You don't wanna lose her." With that, he turned and left.

A/N

How did you like? I hope you did. I tried to add some lemon. I just don't want my story to get kicked off the site. Anyway, send in reviews. Let me know what you think.

BbyChick ï


	18. I Need You

A/N 

Sorry I took so long to update but I was just waiting for some reviews. What happened! I thought you guys liked my story! I'm sad now. But maybe adding another chapter will help you guys remember why you liked it. Please review. PLEASE

The next few days were quite awkward for Bulma. Her schedule was the same. Make breakfast for Vegeta and eat together in silence. Work in the lab while he trains. Make Lunch for Vegeta. Eat in silence. Tinker in the science lab while he meditated. Make dinner for Vegeta. Eat in silence. Watch TV while he trained. Take a shower and go to bed. Then start the process all over again the next morning.

'Ring' 'Ring'

"Ahhh." She yawned as she got out of bed. She got dressed in some nice fitted jean capri and a red tanktop that said 'HOT' in flames across the front. She brushed her teeth and headed downstairs to make breakfast for Vegeta. She walked in to notice him already siting and waiting for her at the table.

"Woman hurry up and make my breakfast. You have to fix the GR."

"I don't HAVE to do anything, Vegeta." She said taking out some eggs, bacon, pancake mix, sausages, and waffles.

"Woman-"

"Bulma. My name is Bulma"

"Woman just make sure you fix it."

"Don't tell me what to do Vegeta."

"I will do as I please Onna."

"So will I."

"Well it will please you to fix the GR so that I could train."

"And if I don't?"

"Woman don't test me."

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Now shut up and eat." She said as she dropped a huge plate of food in front of him. He chomped down the food within minutes.

"Woman. Go fix it now!" he yelled as he saw her heading to her lab.

"First of all, my name is BULMA! Second, don't tell me what to do! And third, I am busy. I'll fix it if I have time!"

"Well you never have any time for me anymore!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed I DO have a life Vegeta! And it doesn't ALWAYS involve YOU!"

"Since when?!"

"Since we had sex. That's when!"

"Why should that change anything?" he asked truly wanting to know what she was going to say now.

"Forget. I should have never said anything." She said heading over to her shed to grab some tools to fix his GR.

She was fixing the GR when Vegeta walked in to watch her work. She hadn't heard him come in. 'Damn. Look at those slender legs. Perfectly round tits, squishy, squeezeable ass. Kami she's perfect.'

'Wow. It looks like he hot directly at the wire. But the wire is less than a millimeter thick. What is the possibility that he would hit it directly at the main charge (the part of the wire that the power generates from) and blow the whole thing?

"Woman."

Bulma's head snapped up immediately. "Ow!" she yelled feeling for a lump on her forehead.

"Hey Vegeta. What were you doing in here?"

"Training woman. What else would I do?"

"Then how did you hit this exact spot. It's the only spot in the main frame that would close the GR down but not blow it up."

"Coincidence."

"Well this is your 7th coincidence in two weeks. I'm not going to keep fixing this thing often so start aiming somewhere else okay."

"Don't tell me what to do woman."

"Fine. Then fix it yourself."

"Woman." he said as she rolled out from under the machine and began putting her tools away.

"Woman!" he yelled as she walked past him. He suddenly grabbed her arm and brought her to him in a rough but passionate kiss. As first Bulma didn't respond but soon melted into his fiery touch. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and moaned into his mouth. Vegeta ran his hand up her back sending shivers down her spine. But it wouldn't last long.

"Bulma dear! Vegeta baby! We're home!" shouted Mrs. Briefs.

Bulma and Vegeta reluctantly pulled away. Bulma fixing her self up (patting down her hair, adjusting her shirt and lip-gloss) while Vegeta just wiped the lip-gloss off his mouth.

"Oh baby!" she yelled as she ran over to give Vegeta a big hug. She than turned to Bulma. "Dear. Come hear!" as she gave her an even bigger hug. "I have missed you so much. I was so scared when Vegeta told me you were kidnapped but Vegeta told me to stay. He sounded so scared. I was so relieved when he told me that he knew where you were. I swear your dad couldn't get through a single night of sleep partially because you were kidnapped. It had him so shaken. Or actually, he had me shaking as well as the bed. I guess that's the other thing that kept him up." She said with a giggle.

"Mom!"

"Sorry dear. But you have to realize. We are adults who have active sex lives. You have to accept that."

"I do. I just don't wanna hear about it!"

"Well come on. Your father is dying to see you. Vegeta dear, you coming?"

"No. I'm training he said preparing to turn on the GR as soon as they left. (If he turned it on then, they'd me smashed to death. I'm not that cruel).

(Around 10:00 that night)

Vegeta had just finished taking a shower. All he could think about was sex. That's when he remembered why. He was in heat. All he wanted was sex. The worst part was it lasted until his body felt fully satisfied. This usually took weeks or sometimes months.

Vegeta headed to Bulma's room. Bulma was sitting up in her bed reading a romance novel.

"Vegeta? What do you want now? I'm not fixing the GR again." She said as she saw him advancing her slowly. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta quickly smashed his lips against hers in a smoldering heat wave of passion. He didn't just want sex. He wanted her. Only her. He would get her at any cost.

"I need you Bulma." He said as he looked into her eyes. Bulma leaned up and captured his lips in a fiery kiss again. Vegeta moved his hands down and ripped of her pajama shirt although she hadn't noticed. In a matter of moments, they were both naked and on top of eachother. Vegeta was ramming into her heartlessly but surprisingly it didn't _hurt_ Bulma. She liked it.

"Oh god. Yes Vegeta!" she yelled as he grunted

Thank god her parents were on the top floor having a little fun of their own or else they would have heard.

It wasn't long before both Vegeta and Bulma climaxed, Vegeta spilling his seed into Bulma. They lay there panting and sweating. They fell asleep like that.

"Bulma dear. Time to wake up." Mrs. Briefs said as she walked into her daughter's room to wake her up only to find her tangled in Vegeta's arms asleep. 'Wow. These two must have had quite a busy night. Like mother like daughter' she thought giggling to herself.

"Sugar, (remember, that's what she calls Dr. Briefs. He calls her honey) We have some extra time" she whispered seductively into his ear. "What do you wanna do?"

"Oh. You have no idea." He said as he began to undress.

A/n ï

I'm sorry this chapter was so short and I'm sorry that its just lime but I just wanted to get you guys back into the fell of things you know? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE!!!!!!!

BbyChick ï


	19. I Don't Love You

A/N 

Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciated it. Although it wasn't many, it was something. Anyway, here you go! ï

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Weeks had gone by and Bulma and Vegeta were now dating. Although he never actually asked her to be his girlfriend, they kinda are in a relationship. Anyway:

"Hey Baby." She said as she awoke to find Vegeta laying next to her staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Morning" he said as he leaned over to give her a kiss (I know! Vegeta is way OOC but that will all change.) He then headed over to the bathroom or a much-needed shower. Bulma got up and walked in too.

She began to undress her self to enter the shower with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting in."

"Why can't you use another one?"

"Because this is my shower. Why can't you use the one in your room?"

"Well I'm already in here."

"Well I'm going to join you."

"Fine. But your not going to get very clean."

"Vegeta. Let this be a real shower please. I have an appointment with Yamcha's agent in like an hour."

"What!" he almost yelled.

"Just because Yamcha and I aren't getting along doesn't mean I can deny a chance this big. All my company is going to do is promote Yamcha's big baseball game coming up and get our name out there. It works for both of us."

"Well I want you far away from that man."

"Why? You jealous?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"You'd like that. Wouldn't you?" he asked as he began nibbling on her neck.

"Umm. Yes."

"Yeah? Well to bad. Come on. Get out. You have to make me breakfast before you go."

"But my mom is here."

"No. She came in this morning to tell us she was leaving with your father to Morocco for their anniversary."

"Vegeta? Uh... We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I think you have a tail!" she yelled as it inched its way around her waist protectively.

"Hm. I guess I do." He said looking happily at his new tail.

"But how? I thought Frieza cut it off?"

"Yes but the only way I would get it back is if-"

"If what?"

"N...Nothing. I f...forgot. Come on. You're going to be late." He said pulling them out of the shower.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vegeta spent the next few hours training completely forgetting about being hungry. He was trying to get his mind of things. 'Damn. But it can't be. He said that I would only get it back if my one and only true love or soul mate fell in love with me. But could that be Bulma. She's my soul mate? The legend. Maybe it was true. Man of dark followings is me and she must be the aqua goddess. It's actually true? Then that means... Arghh!' he yelled as he shot through the roof. His hair turned into a bright golden yellow as well as his ki beams. He had done it. He had achieved legendary.

Suddenly Yamcha, Goku, Piccolo, Krillen, and the rest of the Z gang surrounded him. "Vegeta!?" they all yelled simultaneously.

"Wow Vegeta! You did it. Way to go man!" said Goku as he walked around Vegeta quizzically.

"Yeah man. That's amazing!" shouted Krillen.

"Hmph. Big deal." muttered Yamcha under his breath.

"Hey Yamcha. Isn't Bulma meeting with your agent today?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah so?"

"Well don't you wanna be part of it?" added Goku.

"Nah." He said

Suddenly, Gohan flew over. "Hey everyone. Master Roshi is fighting mom and she beating his butt!"

Everyone flew away leaving finally Vegeta alone. 'Wow.'

Bulma was on her way to the backyard when through the window she saw the entire Z gang flying away. 'That's weird. Oh no! What did Vegeta do?' she asked herself as she rushed outside.

"Vegeta what did you-" That's when she saw him. 'Wow.' She thought. "Vegeta you... but how... I mean what did you...wow."

"Yeah"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Later that night while they were laying down together)

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Why did your tail grow back?"

"Because of the curs Frieza had his sorceress put on me woman." He said trying to get her to stop asking questions

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?" he asked getting irritated.

"What was the spell?"

"Lovalone Onlatious." He said

"Well what did the spell do?"

"He said the only way I would ever get it back is if my one and only true love or soul mate fell in love with me and I fell in love with them. I thought that meant I would never get it back because I didn't think that saiyins could love."

"Well apparently you can."

"Hm."

"I can't believe you love me Vegeta."

He snickered.

"What? Are you saying you don't love me?" she asked turning fully to him.

"No I don't." he said trying to keep up his front.

"Excuse me!" she almost yelled.

"I said I don't love you. You're just a good fuck. I love your body but not you so I guess that's why I got my tail back." He said simply.

"I can't not believe you. You are the biggest disgrace to mankind I have ever seen! I don't see how I ever fell in love with you! Even Yamcha is a better boyfriend than you!"

"Do not compare me to that bakayaro onna" he said trying to keep his calm.

"Oh go to hell!" she shouted as she slapped him dead across the face and stormed out of his room furious.

"Been there!" he yelled after her. (Remember he was killed on namek. They brought him back to life.) 'I cannot believe the bitch actually slapped me! She's got guts. I like that. But Damn. Why did I say that? I do love her. Only her. Damn my foolish pride. Now she hates me. I'm going to have to start al over again. Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn...' he thought until he fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/n

I know that one was short too but I have to go visit my friend so I gotta cut it short. I hope you enjoy. I promise to update by Tuesday. Thanks to all my reviewers. You don't know how grateful I am to know that you enjoy my story. It really does mean a lot to me. Anyway, I'm going to cut my babbling short because I'm late. Thanks again!

BbyChick ï


	20. Dead

A/N 

Here you go as promised:

%%%%%%%%%%%%

'He doesn't love me? I'm just a good fuck? Why the hell would he say that? I thought he loved me. Oh Kami!' Bulma cried as she fell into a much-needed sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Woman." Vegeta whispered as he shook Bulma awake.

Bulma opened her eyes to find none other than Vegeta himself leaning over her bed. "Go away Vegeta. I'm not fucking you." She said as she rolled over, her back facing him.

"Woman I-"

"You don't have to explain. I understand. I was just a good fuck. Its not that hard to understand okay?" she said hiding the hurt in her voice.

"Onna-"

"Vegeta!" she said flipping over to face him, allowing him to see the tears falling down her face. "What the hell is your problem? I said I get it but I am not going to be just a good fuck. Go find yourself another whore." She replied getting out of the bed and heading to the door. But before she turned down the hallway she turned and said, "And don't lie. I wasn't just good. I was great." With that said, she turned and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

'Damn. There goes my chance. Why wouldn't she just shut up and let me apologize. She's just making it harder for me.' Vegeta thought to himself as he headed down for breakfast.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she was walking past the GR. Apparently it was broken but to her surprise, Vegeta was the one fixing it. 'Wow. He must really be trying to avoid me. Oh shit! He's gonna pull that cable. No! He'll blow himself up! Fuck!' "Vegeta! Don't!"

But she was too late. There was a loud explosion from inside the GR.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she frantically tried to dig her way through the rubble. "Kami Vegeta where the hell are you!" she screamed searching desperately for any clue as to where he was. The explosion had sent him ricocheting off the walls. She had no idea where he was. Just then, She heard a small grumble coming from the left corner. She rushed over there and started digging. She found him. He looked dead. He had a huge gash of blood seeping from his head. His right arm seemed to be dislocated and his left leg was twisted in the weirdest way.

"Oh Kami. Vegeta." She whispered hoarsely through sobs. Bulma some how found the strength to get him to the infirmary division of Capsule Corp. She laid him on a bed and proceeded to take off his clothes. 'Wow. Even half-dead and beaten within an inch of his life he still looks gorgeous. No! Concentrate on saving him. Not savoring him. Bad bulma!' she scolded herself as she began to clean up his gashes.

She could have had a doctor do it but she had decided to tend to him herself. About an hour later, she was finished. She dressed him in one of those hospital gowns (you know the ones where your entire backside is out). She spent the rest of the day next to him and fell asleep on a chair right next to him.

Vegeta awoke hours later to find himself in what looked like a hospital and a sleeping Bulma at his side. He sat up instantly regretting it as an enormous wave of pain hit him. "Ah" he groaned through gritted teeth waking up Bulma.

"Ugh. What the the-." That's when she noticed he was awake. "Vegeta!" she yelled as she circled her arms around his waist.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"Oh sorry." She said sympathetically as she removed her arms. "I'm just so glad your awake. I was afraid you were going to leave me. I thought you were going to die." She said with tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

"I could never leave you woman." He said lifting up his arm to brush her cheek.

Bulma giggled slightly. "I'm sorry I blew up when you said you didn't love me. I knew before that it wasn't possible. I guess I was just hoping I could somehow change that." She confessed.

"You did. I love you Bulma." He said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Vegeta? Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "Oh Kami no!" Bulma screamed as she saw the monitors. He was dead.

%%%%%%%%%%%

The next few days were hell for Bulma. Everyone had tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

"Hey B." greeted Goku.

"Hmph."

"Bulma. I was thinking. It's been more a year since we used the Dragonballs-"

"Oh my gosh Goku your right! Why didn't I think of that? I can wish to bring him back. Oh Goku you're the best friend a girl could have!" she screamed happily as she gave him a big hug. "Come on!"

Bulma ran up to her room and started packing for the trip.

"Uh B. Its 8:00 at night. How about I come get you tomorrow morning and we head out. Besides, I gotta let Chichi and Gohan know."

"Yeah. Be hear at 6:00 sharp."

"K. Bye B." he said as he turned to leave.

"Bye Goku. And thanks."

He just nodded before he took to the air. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N

I know its short but I'm kinda at a writer's block. Besides, I gotta go. We're going to Six Flags in like an hour and I gotta go get ready. Please review. Thanks!

BbyChick ï


	21. I Love You

A/N 

I know the last chapter was really short and kinda rushed. I'm sorry. I'll try to prolong this one slightly. Anyway: Here you go:

%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was exactly 6:00 when Goku arrived. He had nothing packed but a few changes of clothes and like 100 bottles of water. Bulma, on the other hand, had an encapsulated house, a lifetime supply of food (also encapsulated) so it would last them about a week, and dragonball radar.

"Hey Goku! I was wondering how we are going to be getting around. Maybe a hover car, personal airplanes, what?"

"Bulma. Did you forget the dragonballs would repel anything electronic?"

"Oh damn. Your right I did forget. So much for the radar." She sighed tossing it on the couch.

"I'll have to fly us." He said.

"Ok." She said grabbing their stuff. "Here. You'll have to put it on if your going to carry me."

"Hn." He replied putting it on.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was about noon when Goku's stomach grumbling became too much. "Goku? Let's stop and get you some food okay?"

"Yes" he squealed almost dropping her. Just as she was about to slip through his arms, he tightened his grip. "Sorry."

"Hai" she said wrapping her arms around his torso trying to keep a firm hold.

They landed in a clearing within minutes. Bulma let out the encapsulated house with a big 'poof'.

"So, where's the food?" asked Goku.

Bulma walked over to the backpack and opened it to reveal about 70 capsules. "Each white Capsule has your food. They are all filled with atleast one entire meal. That should fill you up until dinner. The blue ones are mine. That's why they are much smaller. Just leave those. Oh and Goku. You might want to go into a very, very big clearing before you open those capsules. There's a lot in there. I'll be in my room taking a nap. Come get me if you need anything." She said as she walked into the big house.

Goku found a big clearing and opened a capsule. There was so much food, he decided to use his ki shield to guard it incase any animals came hungry. But he left one plate out for them.

Was he was done devouring his food, he took the capsule and put it in the sink (I don't know what he should do with it). He then proceeded to find Bulma. He entered the room. It looked like she was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning with beads of sweat on her face.

"Vegeta. Vegeta please don't leave me," she cried out in a whisper. "Vegeta please. I need you. I love you. You can't just abandon me!"

"Bulma?" asked Goku as he tried to wake her.

Bulma shot up and looked around the room frantically. "Oh Goku. It was horrible. Why did he leave me? Why?" she cried carelessly into his shoulder.

"Its okay Bulma. Just let it all out."

In a few minutes she was asleep again. He laid her back down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He proceeded to the bedroom next to hers and decided he needed a nap as well. That's when he noticed the note on the nightstand,

_ Goku, _

_ I know Goku dear you need your training what with the androids on their way over. I knew that you would need as much time as possible so I implanted a gravity room where the attic used to be. Its not as strong as the one that Bulma gave you at your house because it would have been too strong for the house to bear but it goes up to about 800 times earth gravity. I've been told that so far you've only been up to 600 so that shouldn't be a problem. _

_ Listen. Bulma has been having nightmares lately and always wakes up in the middle of the night. She is scared to be alone. Please comfort her. WE would be most thankful. She is going through a difficult time. _

_ I have been reading up on_ _saiyin mating customs and apparently Bulma and Vegeta are mated. That bite on her neck signifies that. But they are not completely mated because she never bit him back. It seems as though Bulma is dying. She and vegeta are connected spiritually through this bond. The fact that he died is slowly killing her. It is just a saiyin's way of ensuring the mates stay together for all eternity. But I can't let this happen because then Bulma will be sent to hell along with vegeta unless he somehow found his way to heaven. Yeah right. Anyway, I really need you to be there for her. She doesn't know this. So, please find the dragonballs quickly. According to my extensive research, she only has about a week to live. I am sorry I am putting this load on you but I know what you are capable of. Please help her. _

_ Thank you in advance._

_ Dr.Briefs_

'Oh my goodness. Bulma is dying? No wonder she looks so sickly and pale. She's also lost a lot of weight and its not like she's on a diet. Oh Kami why her?' Goku pondered as he went out go get her.

He lifted the sleeping beauty into his arms and encapsulated everything. He put the capsules into the backpack, put it on and took off. He wanted to find the dragonballs as soon as possible. By about dinnertime he had found about three. He was planning on heading out to find the fourth when he began to worry about Bulma. She hadn't awoken since they left home. 'Maybe Dr. Briefs was wrong! Maybe she's dead already! Oh Kami!' Goku flew back to the clearing as quickly as possible.

He opened the backpack and took out the capsule. He let out the house and quickly rushed her into her room. He laid her on her bed and went to the bathroom for a wet washrag. He returned with it a few seconds later and began dabbing her forehead gently. She was burning up. 'Damn! What the hell do I do?' he asked himself as he noticed she wasn't cooling down. Then he remember what he had seen Chichi do to Gohan when he had that deadly fever last year. She put him in a tub of ice.

He ran to the kitchen, got all the ice he could and dumped it into the tub. Once it was full, he got bulma, stripped her and put her in. He sat there feeling her forehead for a fever every once in a while. It was going down. He walked over to the closet to get a big towel to wrap her up in.

When he came back her lips were blue. He felt her forehead. She was freezing! He took her out, wrapped her in a towel and took her back to the room. He turned up the heat as far as it would go. Although he was sweating profusely (a lot) he knew it would help her warm up in not time. Finally, about five minutes later, she was back to a normal temperature. He decided he should get her dressed. He went over to her dresser. He looked in her drawer and got her some panties and a bra to begin with. He put them on her trying not to stare for too long. He knew Chichi would kill him if she knew he was taking his time just for his own pleasures. He went back and found a nice pink shirt and a white skirt. He put them on her as well. Then, he went back over to the heater and turned it down.

He laid down next to her checking her temperature every now and then. "You know Bulma, you gave me a big scare just now. But it's not your fault. Its Vegeta's. He marked you. I bet you didn't even research it did you. I bet you just thought it was a saiyin thing and boy do I wish it were. It's killing you bulma. I just wish you could notice that." He whispered through tears. His best friend since childhood was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it but get the dragonballs. But how could he search for them with her like this. He couldn't leave her and go get them but then bringing her posed as an even greater risk because if something happened, they wouldn't have any resources available. He would have to take time to find a clearing and UN-encapsulate everything and get her in and blah blah blah. There wouldn't be enough time. This time they were lucky she wasn't burning up until they got into the house or else she might have died.

Just then, Bulma instinctively wrapped her arms around Goku and whispered. "Mm... Vegeta" Goku was going to push her off but decided to just let her. 'Chichi will understand. And besides, I think Bulma just needs to have someone there to hold.'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next two days were quite rough with Bulma going in and out of consciousness. Luckily, her temperature seemed stable enough. Goku managed to get three more dragonballs but the seventh one was yet to be found.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled from outside. He rushed out to find her backed up against a tree by a rattlesnake. "Goku help me!" she whined

Goku formed a ki blast and shot the snake into two pieces. Slowly, they disintegrated as well.

"I didn't mean kill the poor thing. I just meant get him away from me." She said as she watched it die slowly.

"Sorry B." he said regretfully.

"Oh well. Now, I was thinking maybe today we could go get the last dragonball so that way I could be home for my mom's birthday party. We were planning on getting everyone over to our house for a surprise party."

"Okay. Let's see. You still have about 6 hours before you go out (out of consciousness) again so lets just go right now.

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with me. Dad says to just keep drinking plenty of fluids. I saw a doctor and he says I am perfectly fine. I think its just depression. I've heard that happens to lots of people," she said sadly. "Anyway, lets go. Just leave everything out here. I'll out up the shield she said as she waked over to the house main box and typed in a few codes.

Goku wrapped a safe arm around her and took off to the air. "According to my memory, the next one should be about 80 miles south." Said Bulma.

"Hai."

In no less then 10 minutes, they arrived at a small cave on a mountain. They touched ground. "Are you sure is exactly 80 miles south?" she asked inching closer to the cave.

"Positive." He said as they entered the cave quietly.

"Can you feel that?" she asked in a hoarse whisper

"Yeah." He stated.

They walked for miles in that cave until they finally found the last Dragonball.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Encapsulate it" Bulma, said hastily. She didn't like this cave. In a matter of moments the dragonball was encapsulated and they were on their way out.

"Goku stop stepping so hard your making the cave rumble a little" she whispered.

"But Bulma. I'm floating."

They both turned around to come face to face with a bear.

"Ahh!" Bulma screamed as the bear swung at her (not like a punch but like... oh just use your imagination). She had just barely dodged it. Goku grabbed her and transported them out of the cave as quickly as possible. Before Bulma realized what had just happened, They were back home.

"Wow." Said Bulma as she headed to the bathroom for some Advil. She had a pounding headache.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku yelled as she was heading over to the kitchen. Instead, she walked outside to see him setting up the dragonballs. "Maybe we could just wish him back now so we could get home."

"Okay!" yelled Bulma as she stood in the center to the balls. (They were set up in a circle) There was a strong rush of wind as what looked like a hurricane formed around Bulma. Goku just stood there watching.

"Hello again Shenlong." Bulma greeted.

"Ah. Miss bulma. It has been too long."

"Yes it has. Anyway, I need to use my three wishes for this year"

"What are they?"

"I wish Vegeta was brought back the way he was right before the GR explosion. Tail and everything but with the memories he has accumulated up to this date," She said to him. "As my second wish, actually, never mind. I'll save them for next time I need you."

"Ahh but miss bulma. If you do not make those wishes, The seven dragonballs will not be returned to their homes but instead will stay with you. It is with great responsibility that you must take care of them."

"I will."

"I know you will for you have deemed yourself most worthy in my opinion but see I know your hearts deepest desire. I know what it is that you truly wish."

"What is that?"

"You wish to be reborn however it is that the Saiyin No Ouji wishes you to be."

"You're right but only if he truly loves me. I wish that if Vegeta truly loves me, I will be reborn into a saiyin."

"And your third wish will be saved for later?" he asked her in his big booming voice.

"No. I will give up my wish for there is nothing more that I want."

"Good bye miss Bulma." He said.

"Good Bye Shenlong. I'll see you next year I hope."

"Hai. Your wishes have been granted." Was all he said before the hurricane dies down. Suddenly, all seven balls flew off in separate directions.

"Bulma. Why did you give up your third wish?"

"Cause there is nothing more that I want than to be with my Vegeta. Now he is going to be back with my family. Oh my gosh. I think that's Vegeta being brought back." She said as she saw a bright light emitting from a man with spiky hair. He fell to the floor. Bulma rushed over to him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh Vegeta. You're back!" she yelled as she hugged him tightly. She felt something poking at her side. That's when she noticed he was naked. "We should get you some clothes."

"But I was dead. How the-" he said as he paused for a moment. "Dragonballs?" he asked wearily.

"Hai." Stated Goku trying not to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Here." Said bulma as she returned with some clothes from Goku's closet. Vegeta hurriedly. Suddenly, Bulma began to feel a strong pain from her backside just above her ass. She screamed out with tears falling down the side of her face. She was growing a tail! In a few minutes, it was fully-grown. It was amazing. It was the same beautiful sea blue color of her hair. It was long and silky. They all stared at it with amazement. Bulma rushed over to Vegeta and gave him a big hug. "I love you too."

"What?" he asked backing up.

"I wished to become saiyin only if you truly loved me. And did. You don't have to say it. Although you already did."

"What? When?"

"Right before you died. I said, ""I'm sorry I blew up when you said you didn't love me. I knew before that it wasn't possible. I guess I was just hoping I could somehow change that."" Then you said, ""You did. I love you Bulma."" Then you died."

"You must have been hallucinating that."

"Okay Vegeta. Whatever you say."

"Come on. Let's encapsulate everything. I wanna get home." Said Goku.

"Okay." Replied Bulma as she put everything into capsules. "Hey Vegeta. Come on."

"I...I'm gonna just stay here for a while. You go ahead."

"Okay." She said. She turned and walked over to Goku. "When we get home, Your going to show me how to fly and shoot ki blasts okay."

"Hai." He said as he took off to the air.

Bulma looked back at the island. 'I love you Vegeta.' She thought.

'I love you too.' Said Vegeta telepathically.

Bulma smiled. Things _were_ going to be different, but this change was going to be for the better. It really was.

%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N I hope you enjoyed my little chapter here. I'll update as soon as possible. I think when I end this story I might even write a **_sequel._** What do you think? Review and let me know.

BbyChick


	22. Harder

A/N 

I am thinking of ending this story soon. Just a few loose ends to deal with. Anyway, Here's the next chapter.

%%%%%%%%%%

It has been a week since Vegeta was brought back to life. Everything is back to normal or atleast as normal as things could get.

"Kami Vegeta I cannot stand you!" Bulma yelled.

"Well maybe you should have just left me dead!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I love you asshole!"

Vegeta roughly pulled Bulma to him and placed a big wet one on her. "I do too."

Bulma pulled vegeta back over to her and kissed him feverishly with all the passion she possessed. Before they knew it, they were in the bedroom. Vegeta had ripped off all of Bulma's clothes and was trying to get his off. Bulma just tore them off. (Who knew she had that much strength? Oh wait, she's saiyin!) Vegeta laid down on top of her and entered her with ferocity. He had been picking fights with her constantly just for the make-up sex.

"Oh kami! Vegeta!" screamed Bulma as her first orgasm hit her. She bit down onto his shoulder viciously licking up the blood that seeped out. Vegeta in return bit back down on hers re-opening the wound.

Vegeta made a wet trail of kisses down her stomach and over to her womanhood. He began licking and sucking at her clit. Bulma used all the restraint in her not to scream in sheer delight. She flipped them over so that she was on top. She licked slowly down to his manhood and nipped at the top for a while. Then, she slowly lowered her head to fit the whole thing in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down. Vegeta groaned as his orgasm hit him. Bulma licked back up to his mouth and kissed him passionately.

He lowered her on to him. She rode him slowly at first but soon began to move faster. Soon they were at superspeed. Everything in the room was shaking, not just the bed. They both yelled out eachother's name as they both reached the pinnacle of ecstasy together.

"Kami," said bulma out of breath. "I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too."

Moments like these are the ones he cherished. When he could express his true emotions without trying to keep up his front. With her, he could be himself. That's why he loved her, although he would deny it as much as possible if someone asked him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So Bulma, what did the doctor say about your missed period?" asked Mrs. Briefs as her daughter returned from the doctor's office.

"I...I'm p...pregnant."

"Oh dear! That's fabulous! I wonder what its going to be. Oh well! As long as its healthy." She said in a cheerful voice.

"But mom. How's vegeta gonna take it?"

"Oh honey. You know he loves you. And I know he'll love your child just as much."

"I hope your right." She said with a sigh. "I really do."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as they lay together that night.

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about children?"

"Why?"

"I just need to know."

"Who's children are we talking about?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Yours."

"...It would be great to have an heir to train so that he could become a warrior."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Every saiyin's first child is a boy."

"What about your second?"

"Then I guess she could hang out with you. But she will learn to fight just incase. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because Vegeta I'm pregnant." She said quickly expecting for him to yell or scream or something, but he was speechless.

"Y...Your preg...pregnant?" he stuttered.

"Yes."

"..."

"Are you mad?" she asked on the verge of tears. Luckily, she had her back turned to him so she couldn't see the expression on his face.

"Is it _my_ child?"

"Of course it yours! Who else's would I be?"

"..."

"Look I know you..."

"Okay well it will be born in seven months so-"

"Nine."

"No. Seven. This is a saiyin pregnancy. Didn't you learn anything from the harpy's pregnancy?"

"I just thought Gohan was born prematurely"

"No. He wasn't. Now you have o find a room close by and decorate it accordingly. It must be fit for a prince."

"You mean you're not mad?" she said turning over to look at him.

"No. Why would I be?"

"I thought you... I didn't think you wanted..." she was cut off when vegeta put a finger over her mouth to silence her.

"I am not happy. I'm pleased."

Bulma let out a squeal of joy as she gave him a big hug. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

They just laid like that the rest of night until they both fell asleep. Bulma awoke the next morning with an empty bed. She figured he would be out training so she got ready and went downstairs. "Morning daddy."

"Hello baby. How's the baby coming?"

"Mom told you?"

"Yeah."

"Its good. I'm not showing yet and the morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet."

"Ah well. When it does, remember I'm always her to help."

"Thanks dad. I'll be outside. I gotta go talk to Vegeta," she said getting up.

"He's not there dear."

"He's not? Well where is he?"

"He woke up this morning demanding that your mother take him shopping for the baby. It seems he just as excited as your mother."

"Yeah. I can't believe it. I am actually going to be a mother. There is a small life form inside at this very instant. Its just so amazing."

"Yeah. Just wait a couple months. You won't be able to wait to get rid of it."

"Yeah. I remember how Chichi was with the baby when she had it. I wish Vegeta had been alive then. Then I would have been able to show her how much I really cared. Instead I was just-"

"Don't think about the old times dear. Just get on with the new."

"Hai."

"Look daddy. I'm going to head over to Goku's house now to tell them the great news okay? If Vegeta gets back, tell him to meet me there."

"Sure honey."

"Thanks."

"Hai."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

Chichi slid the door open only to be greeted by her best friend. "Hey B!"

"Hey Chi. How's Gohan doing with his training?"

"Great. Come on in." she said walking over to the couch and patting the seat next to her. "These days lately have been absolutely horrible. Baby Goten never lets me get an inch of sleep. He cries all night but sleeps all day. But in the day I have to take care of Gohan and Goku so I don't really have any time alone. Gohan just got a C in science so now we have to get him a tutor, and I swear I can't take it anymore." Chichi whined.

"Oh Chi," Bulma said as she wrapped a caring arm around her friend. "If you ever need any help, you know I'm always here."

"You wanna switch places? That way I won't have any kids to worry about."

"Not true."

"Huh?"

"Chi, I'm pregnant."

"Ohmygoshyou'repregnant!" yelled Chi as she nearly suffocated Bulma in her big embrace. "I can't believe it! Vegeta's gonna be a daddy?" she said to no one in particular.

"Yea. This morning he forced my mother to take him shopping for the baby."

"Wow." Just then, the smoke alarm went off. "Oh shit my lasagna!" shouted Chichi as she rushed into the kitchen Bulma right behind her.

"Hey. How about I take you all out to eat?" offered Bulma.

"Oh no. I wouldn't wanna-"

"Chi. You guys are like family. I want to take you out and I am not taking no for an answer. You can think of it as celebration for the new baby. Besides, the easiest way for me to break the news to Goku without having him scream and suffocate me in a hug like you did, is to tell him while he's eating."

"Okay. Just let us get ready."

"Sure no problem. I'll just clean this up."

"Oh no B. You don't have to-"

"I want to. Go ahead. Today is you're day off."

Once bulma was done in the kitchen, she proceeded to the living room and sat on the couch to wait.

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'

"Alright damn." Said bulma as she moved to open the door. To her surprise, it was Vegeta. And he was dressed in normal clothes. "Hey baby." She said as she gave him a quick kiss knowing how he is about public displays of affection. "How was shopping?" she asked as she sat on the couch and motioned for him to come over and join.

"Fine. Have you told them?"

"Only Chichi. I'm going to tell the Goku and Gohan over lunch. You wanna come."

Just then, his stomach rumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said with a giggle.

"Is the brat coming?"

"If you mean Goten then yes and he is not a brat."

"Hmph."

"So what did you buy?"

"Everything except clothing. You can do that."

"What colors are going to be in his room?"

"Royal blue and plush red."

"Kinda dark don't you think?"

"Dark is good. Besides, the dark will help him fall asleep."

"True."

"Did you buy bottles?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You are going to breastfeed."

"What if I have to leave him with someone. I need to pump the breastmilk into a bottle."

"Well then you can but some when you buy his clothes."

"Hey Vegeta!" said Chichi as she walked out from her bedroom carrying a baby boy in her arms. She stopped directly in front of vegeta when she noticed baby Goten reaching out for him. "I think he wants you."

"Well I don't want him."

"Oh come on vegeta. You're going to need the practice." Said Bulma giving him 'the look'. (The one that just made him melt)

"Fine." He said taking the baby from Chichi. Surprisingly, he knew exactly how to hold him and was even rocking him slightly. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

"Wow." Whispered Chichi. "I could never get him asleep during the day."

"Hey we're ready said Goku as he emerged from the room with Gohan following closely behind.

"Goku! The baby's sleeping." Chichi whispered hoarsely.

"My bad."

"Come on. Let's go." Said bulma as she got up. They all loaded into the car and took off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Lunch was great." Said bulma as she removed her jacket and threw it on the couch.

"Hm."

"Oh come on. The baby didn't mean to throw up on you. You know that."

"Yea well our brat better not try that."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll show him how to respect."

"You are not going to lay a hand on him!"

"Whatever woman. Not go wash these clothes. It smells like vomit."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Huh"

"You know? The famous detective Sherlock Holmes? He knew everything? Kami you're stupid."

"Woman. I was not born here so I haven't learned all you're stupid little-"

"Just take the clothes off."

"A little horny are we." He said in a sultry tone.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." she whispered seductively into his ear.

"And trust me. I will." He said as he began to rip all of her clothes off. But suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing the strange look in his eyes.

"The baby."

"Vegeta its safe until the fifth month."

"Woman! How many times do I have to tell you this is a saiyin pregnancy? Everything is different."

"Wow. This is going to be harder than I thought."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N

"I've heard from some of you that you want a sequel and others saying they don't necessarily know whether they want one or not. So everybody say whether they want one or not. Majority will rule. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be up by Friday so you can look forward to it soon.

BbyChick ï


	23. Keeping Secrets

I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a year.!

I hope you enjoy. I've reread the story and Vegeta was totally out of character so I'm gonna try and bring him back.

It was about 5:30 in the morning when Bulma woke up to find herself alone in the bed. Today was the day she was going to talk to Vegeta about getting legally married. She was so nervous!

She got dressed and headed over to the GR. Before she could even knock he opened the door and pulled her in.

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. Baby,I..."

"Onna spit it out. I've got to train. There's only about a year left."

"Would you like to marry me?"

"Its just... in human culture, mating doesn't count. I want us to be legally married by both earth and saiyin standards." she awaited silently not being able to read his expression.

"Fine. In 1 month. Have it ready."

"A MONTH?"

"Yes. Before you truly start to show. Atleast then the morning sickness will just be starting and you'll be able to handle it. No tulips. And i want the colors to be royal blue and crimson red.

"No."

"No?"

"Those will not be our colors but I promise you there will be no tulips."

"Woman those are-"

"I know their the royal colors of Vegetasai but for a wedding they are bad. But I was thinking you could wear one of those famous suits the kings in Vegetasai wear. And I know Goku is gonna be the best man but remember Luke?"

"Yes."

"Well I talked to him yesterday and i would love you if you made him one of the escorts."

"No."

"Why not! You know nothing is gonna happen. Please! He was so sweet to me."

"Yeah. AFTER he kidnapped you!"

"Yeah but he was in love with me. He messed up. Give him a chance."

"I made him the King damnit. And if he was in love with you chances are he still is."

"But you'll be there!"

"I swear at the first sign of anything you can kick him out okay. But please give him a chance. For me?"

"Whatever. I gotta train. Go tell the harpy and your mother so you guys can start."

"Love you." she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out."

'**Damn. A human wedding. In front of all those people. And that kami-forsaken Yamcha. Why do I let her do this to me?'**

Yeah. Okay so what time are you coming.- Of course the kids can come! - Tell Goku to come too - I'll tell you what its about when you get here now hurry up - Bye ChiChi."

"Mom!"

"Sweetie I'm right in front of you. Why are you screaming?"

"I'm so happy!"

Well I can't share in your excitement if you won't tell me what this is all about."

"Chichi will be here in a few minutes so i'll tell you when she and Goku get here."

_**Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock **_

Damn Chi. Knock the door down why don't ya?"

"Sorry."

"Gohan, I set up a baseball game outside for you."

"With the robots?"

"Yeah. I even raised the level for you!" she told him as he rushed to the backyard.

"Is the baby asleep?"

"Yeah" said Goku.

"Okay. Come on to the kitchen with Mom.

"Allright well... Vegeta and I have decided to get married. Legally." announced Bulma. After about a minute of silence, both Chichi and Bunny jumped up and started dancing around.

"Finally! I remember how you used to tell me all the time about your dream wedding. I'm so happy!" screamed Chichi.

"Yeah Bulma. Its great!" said goku. Her mom was at a loss for words. She was tearing up.

"My daughter is getting married!" she said between tears.

Just then, Mr. briefs walked through te doors. They all rushed over excitedly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked seeing his wife full of tears.

"I'm getting married!" screamed bulma as she leaped into her father's arms.

His smile was worth a thousand words that day.

Later that night, Vegeta walked in to find bulma sitting on the edge of the bed as if waiting for him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if its possible to have twins the first time."

"Yeah. Its rare but yeah."

"Do you think we could be having twins?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Chi mentioned something about how my stomach is twice as big as hers was when it was only the end of the first week. And, this might sound stupid but, I _feel_ like its more than one. Ever since I became part saiyin, other than my hair being harder to control, my senses have been heightened and I am sensing another baby."

"Its possible"

"Can the twin be a girl or do they both have to be boys?"

"It can be absolutely anything."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw his expression.

"I just. remember that legend I told you about?"

"About the aqua goddess and that extremely sexy man?" she asked seductively

"She had twins. A boy and girl. The son grew up to be one of the strongest forces in the univers by force and the girl by beauty."

"Really?" she asked as he turned to her.

"How..."

"How did the legend end? You never told me."

His heart dropped. The man supposedly turned back to his evil roots and he and the goddess grew apart. She left him for another and his children turned against him. "Let's save that for another night." he stated simply as he headed for the shower. He tried his hardest to keep his thoughts concealed. Ever since he cam back, their connection had gotten immensely stronger and it was becoming harder and harder for him to keep his thoughts away from her. His dad was back. He had been reborn and was planning something. He didn't want to tell her. How can he tel the woman he loved she was in danger and he didn't know how to protect her? All he could do was try his very hardest to keep her safe.

Bulma could tell something had been bothering him lately and tried her hardest to make him feel comfortable telling her. When she had asked him what was wrong, he got this slightly panicked expression and tried to blow her off. '**He'll come to me when he's ready. I know he will."** With that, she headed over to the bathroom to join him in the shower. If they couldn't have sex she should atleast get a little third base action. (LOL)


	24. Worried

_**AUTHOR: Sorry I haven't been updating as often. I'm trying to start a new story and it's been a rough start. You guys should read it and tell me what you think! Any hints or ideas would be extremely appreciated! It's called Learning to Trust. Bulma and Vegeta of course! Now, on with the story!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It had been a little over three weeks and the wedding was only 2 days away. Everyone was panicked. Including Vegeta.

_"Onna! It doesn't fit right!"_

_"What are you talking about? It fits perfectly. And you look gorgeous!"_

_"No. It's not right! I need a new one!" _

_"We don't have time! Where are we going to get someone to perfectly tailor a custom-made Vegeta-sai original in less than 24 hours? It can't be done!"_

_"Well make sure it's done!"_ he screamed as he rushed out of the suit and headed towards the door.

Bulma followed not too far behind. "_I told you to try on the damn suit weeks ago! At least then we would have had a chance to fix it you insufferable git! Now you are going to wear the suit and you're going to like it!"_

_"No woman I won't."_ He barked as he stormed over to the GR. The truth was, the suit fit perfectly. He was just so nervous about tomorrow that he was searching for any excuse to get out of it. While the woman had briefed him at the rehearsal dinners on what needed to be done, he still had this nagging feeling in his gut that something was going to go terribly wrong.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_LATER ON THAT NIGHT_**

Bulma entered the room only to find Vegeta lying there unceremoniously naked, staring up at the ceiling. She walked over and lied next to him. _"Baby I'm sorry. I know you're just nervous about the wedding. I am too. But nothing will go wrong. I promise. We are going to have the perfect wedding. Nothing is going to take that away from us." _She said as she wrapped her tail around his waist and pulled him closer. Being a saiyin sure did have its advantages.

_"Woman, you know you can't."_

_"Kami! Why the fuck can't I? He's not even a month old. All he's one is make me vomit and stop me from having sex! This is so fuckin unfair. And it's all your fault."_

_"It's my fault?"_

_"Yes. If you would have pulled out before spreading your seed, I wouldn't be pregnant."_

_"Fine woman. Next time, I'll pull out!"_

_"No! I want children!"_

_"Then why the hell are you complaining!"_

_"Because soon I'm going to be fat and horny and it's all the baby's fault"_

_"I thought it was my fault."_

_"Well it's not anymore."_

_"Damn Onna."_

_"Ugh. This is so hard."_

_"No shit Sherlock."_

_"Hey! That was my line."_

_"Go o sleep woman." _He said as he got op and headed for the GR

_"Baby, come here."_

_"What?"_

_"Just lay with me. Tonight is the last time I'm gonna see you before the wedding."_

_"And?"_

_"So I'm gonna miss you. So get your ass over here and lay with me."_

_"Damn Bitchy woman."_

_"Love you too." _She said as she curled up next to him. Truth was, she was nervous about the wedding too. She just wanted everything to be perfect. She needed comfort. She needed him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_MOM! Where is my veil?"_

_"Its right here sweetie."_she said handing it to her. Everyone was on edge.

_"Thanks."_

_"Oh sweetie you look magnificent. He is so lucky."_

_"Okay. Well, only 5 more minutes. Mom, could I have some time alone please?"_

_"Of course you can honey." _She said as she exited the room.

Bulma stood there silently staring at her reflection in the mirror. She knew she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but something felt out of place. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong. Little did she know, that right down the hall was a disaster waiting to surface.


	25. How it will be

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER. IVE BEEN KINDA SIDETRACKED LATELY. THREE STORIES AND ITS KINDA HARD FOR ME TO KEEP UP WITH THEM ALL AND STILL TAKE CARE OF OTHER THINGS. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED. HONESTLY. **

**AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT.**

**READ ON!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(Wedding music playing in the background)

_"Honey, are you ready?" _asked Dr. Briefs as he prepared himself to walk his daughter down the isle. He had been dreaming of this day since she was born. While he never thought it would be with a cold, calculating, manipulative murderer, nevertheless, he was happy.

_"Yeah I am Dad." _She said as she linked arms with him and entered the main hall. Everyone turned to face her. She looked up and saw Goku, the best man, waving ecstatically at her and Chichi, the maid of honor, drowning herself in tears. Gohan, the ring bearer was looking frightened as Vegeta gave him a look that warned him to be careful with those rings. That's when he looked up. He saw her. His heart skipped a beat. After what felt like hours, she reached the end and was led up to Vegeta. The ceremony went as planned.

_"And do you, Vegeta No Ouji take Bulma Marie Briefs to be you lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Bulma Marie Briefs, take Vegeta No Ouji to be you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"_

_"I do." _

_"You may now k-"_

He was halted when Vegeta leaned forward and grabbed Bulma into a passionate embrace. His lips came crashing down on hers without notice.

_"-kiss the bride." A_dded the priest with a chuckle.

The reception was remarkably elegant. There were nearly a thousand people there. Vegeta and Bulma didn't even seem to notice as they were wrapped up in one another the entire time.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO months later**

_"OH KAMI VEGETA!" screamed Bulma. "This is all your fucking fault you kami-forsaken ingrate! How could you do this to me! I hat you! I hate you I hate you I hate you! Don't ever come near me again!" _

_"Don't worry about it sir. Many women say things like that when their giving birth." _Said Dr. Fretup as he noticed the look on the man's face. He returned focus to the woman at hand.

_"Onna calm down."_

_"Calm down? Calm down! I'm trying to push something the size of a fricking toy Tonka truck out of my body you asshole! Have you ever played with one of those! Their not that small! On top of that, he's saiyin. He's hurting me you son of a bitch! You don't ha-"_

_"Woman shut the fuck up. If your calm, the baby will come out on his own."_

_"Who the fuck taught you biology you imbecile!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you this is a frickin saiyin pregnancy? Just calm the fuck down!"_ he yelled.

Bulma's breathing staggered as she tried to calm herself down. The pain was immense as it ran through her convulsing form. She tried to think back; to the times spent with her grandparents, to all the laughs she had as a child, her first invention, the first day she had met Vegeta…

_"Wahhhhh!" _

_"OH my god! Vegeta! That's my-"_

_"Yeah it is woman."_

_"It's a boy." _Said the doctor. Suddenly, Bulma screamed out in pain as another wave of pain hit her full force. _"It seems there's another one on the way! Get ready." _He said preparing himself to deliver the next baby. Bulma again began thinking back: the first day she had met all of her friends, her first day of kindergarten, her first hover car, the day she dumped Yamcha, her first-"

_"Waaaaaah" _came a loud screaming voice. Bulma looked over her stomach and saw her daughter. Vegeta was holding their son. For what seemed like hours, Bulma simply laid there and watched the world around her before she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**_"Vegeta you asshole get off your fat ass and come help me!" screamed Bulma as she struggled to carry both screaming babies. You could only feed one at a time. "Vegeta!"_**

_**"What you shrew! I said take care of your own fucking children. The little half-breeds are fucking loud as hell."**_

**_"They're your children too Vegeta. And don't call them half-breeds! They're just as much saiyin as they are human! And as I recall, at one point, you were happy to have children!"_**

**_"Fucking baka! I would never be happy with those pitiful excuses for saiyins. You should have just let me kill them."_**

_**"You fucking psychotic murderer! These are your fucking children! You know what! Screw you! I'm leaving! You'll never have to see us again!"**_

_**"You're not going anywhere whore."**_

_**"Who the fuck are you to order me around! I am not a whore and I will not stay here and have you mistreat me like this! I deserve better! My fucking children deserve better!"**_

_**"I said stay!"**_

_**"Oh bite me!" **_

**_"Maybe I will!" _he said as he teleported behind her and bit into her neck re-opening the wound. She moaned out in ecstasy as a wave of pleasure spread through her body. She shuddered as she became wet and images of her and Vegeta sprinkled through her mind. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Leaving her sad, hurt, angry, alone, and horny.**

Bulma jumped up as her startling dream came to an end. Her face was wet with hot tears. She slowly got out of bed and tied a robe around herself. Exiting her room, she roamed over to the child center to find Vegeta there, holding the twins, slowly rocking them to sleep. She guessed he had ordered everyone else out as not to see him being so… caring. He turned and looked at her.

_"Problem?"_

_"I just-"_

_"Stop worrying. I won't." H_e said fully knowing what she had dreamed about. He had felt her every scream pierce his ears as though she were standing right behind him. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he traveled to the child care center. The babies were linked to their mother and could most likely feel her pain. He found them bellowing out in agony and he quietly picked them up, ordering the nurses to leave instantly. And so, he sat in the chair and slowly rocked them to sleep, trying to comfort them. Finally, they stopped as their mother's terrifying dream was over. He felt her ki approaching them.

_"I was so-"_

_"I know."_

_"Vegeta, please promise me that's never gonna happen! I mean, you love them right?"_

_"Yes woman. And no, I will never act that way. Half-breed or not they are royalty. They are my children, my offspring … my legacy. And you… I will never treat you in such a manner."_

_"Really? You promise?"_

_"Yes woman." _He said as he lowered the babies back into their respectable cribs. They had bought a room in the hospital, just for them, incase any mishaps occurred (you no, if they shot ki or levitated or something). He swiftly waltzed over to her and swept her up into her arms. His lips came crashing down on hers in seconds. Neither could pull away. _"This is how it will be Onna." _He murmured against her lips as he slowly moved his hands down to open up her robe.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS OR CURIOUS CONCERNS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING THEM!**

        

**RAED AND REVIEW!**


End file.
